Decided
by AshGlitter
Summary: Wealth. Fame. Love. Gintoki owns none. His life only revolves around his nine to five office work and his one room apartment. When he heard his eternal nemesis getting married, he was done with life until he met an accident involving a vermillion high school student that turns his life around. Ginkagu with bromance GinHiji. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Decided

Based on Gintama live action movie theme song, 'Decided' by UVERworld.

 **"I'll love because I decided to love."**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: All Gintama characters belong to Sorachi Hideaki.

* * *

Zummary: Wealth. Fame. Love. Gintoki ownz none. Hiz life only revolvez around hiz nine to five office work and hiz one room apartment. When he heard hiz eternal nemeziz getting married, he waz done with life until he met an accident involving a vermillion high zchool ztudent that turns hiz life around. Ginkagu with bromance GinHiji. Alternate Univerze.

Gin: Oi, Saitou! Who needs your summary?! They can read at the very top, Bakayaro!

Saitou: Zzzz...

Gin: Real nice, you sleeping log! Ignore Gin-san!

Kagura: Stop wasting time, Gin-chan! Mina-san wants to read about me-aru!

Hijikata: Ahhh, why am I dragged into this?

Gin: Uruse, mayora! As if I want to see you here! It's fine with just me and Kagura. This author is just some sick whacko trying to force you onto me!

Hijikata: Ha?! Don't joke with me! Why is this story about you and China?! Don't tell me...

Kagura: It's a lovey-dovey drama about me and Gin-chan! Get lost, mayora!

Hijikata: Some sick author we got here. Ma, not that anyone cares about you two.

Gin: Say that again and I'll stick your mayo bottle up into your a**!

Hijikata: Bring it on, Teme!

Kagura: Well, Mina-san! Enjoy Zzzzz...

* * *

 **Chapter One: Drunk driving is dangerous!**

* * *

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Quiet down..."

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"One more minute..."

Ring! Ring-

The red cylinder with a smiley eyes-popping face is tossed to the wall, breaking into two before dropping onto the floor. That happens to be the fifth clock he broke for the week. It is Friday anyway, so it is nothing surprising about a new alarm clock getting smashed every work day. Only the spending of the clocks comprises a quarter of his pay.

Groaning for about a long minute, the silverhead springs up and rubs his eyes and arse. He takes his time to be fully awake and shifts his gaze on the wall clock. A click of tongue is all he can muster. Sleepily, he drags his feet away from his bed, yawning as loud as he can. On his way to the bathroom, he stumbles over things on the floor, where much of it are stacks of Jump mangas, emptied beer cans, disposable ramen boxes and others that are basically trash.

After a quick bath, he makes his way to the kitchen, kicking things in the process. He pours himself a glass of strawberry milk and toasts a piece of bread. While waiting for his toast, he attempts to tie a knot on his black tie. Yawning is inevitable, stretching his jaw and cheeks like some routine exercise every morning. Not that he is one with many expressions, rendered his face muscles useless.

The bread pops out of the toaster and he takes it, sweeping some strawberry jam on it. In one chew, he finishes it and chugs his strawberry milk down his throat. Breakfast complete, he grabs his suitcase and moves to his shoes. He is ready to leave his apartment without bother to give a farewell look. In matter of fact, the lights are switched off, casting a dark gloomy vibe in the room.

With one hand carrying a suitcase and another his helmet, he opens the door and slams it behind him, descending the stairs.

Yawn, yawn, yawn.

"Ohayo, Gintoki."

In a metre away from his scooter, he heard his name being called behind him. He scrunches his face, knowing whose voice it belongs to.

"Greet me back, idiot!"

His head is smacked from behind and he turns in reflex. "What was that for, old hag?!"

"Who're you calling old hag?! You should know why I'm stopping you!"

"I know, I know!" Gintoki huffs. "I'll give the rent money next week!"

"Ahh?! You said the same thing last week!" his landlord fumes.

"I promise next week, baba! I'll get my pay next week!"

"You better pay, stupid Gintoki!" she threatens with her wrinkled bloodshot eyes. "And what's with this look? When was the last time you combed your hair? And that tie, are you trying to choke yourself?"

Gintoki scoffs, "Who cares? No one is going to look at me. Bye bye."

"Hold it! Seriously, how incapable can you be, idiot?!"

The old woman undoes the tie and works it into a firm triangular knot like it is supposed to be. She looks at his perms, which are practically pointing at all directions. Not even Vidal Sassoons shampoos can tame those deadly stubborn cow licks. She blows a sigh before folding her arms.

"Be safe on the road," Otose offers an advice. "Make it back alive to pay the rent."

Gintoki clicks his tongue and fastens his helmet on his head. Without another word, he straddles his scooter and drives off. Otose watches the lonely man on his way to work and only turns away when he is gone. At times, she wonders if her hospitality is ever enough to bring a smile om that man's face. She admits that their conversations only involves payment of rent. Even though she tries to get to know more of this patron, she cannot see there is any way to the man's heart.

Sakata Gintoki is like any other typical salaryman who works from nine to five on weekdays. He stays indoors during weekends, probably indulging himself in unhealthy snacks and burying his face in Jump mangas. He seldom bring friends over, telling much he does not socialise with people, be it in the neighbourhood or his workplace.

The loneliness Gintoki carries upon himself saddens Otose, to a point that asking for rent money is similar to robbing him and his dignity. She has been infamously known to be strict with every patron but she is helplessly lenient when it is Gintoki.

That man, if she pushes too far, he might just break.

* * *

"Sakata-san!"

"Yes I know I'm late. There is nothing you can do about it."

The silverhead is done punching his time card and he simply walks past his supervisor. The old man is so pissed his ears are glowing red. Just like Gintoki said, there is really nothing he can do. The latecomer in his grey uniform saunters to his cubicle, tossing his suitcase to the side and is about to grab his mug for coffee when a colleague calls him that he is summoned to the boss office.

Another yawn escapes him, as he steers away from the pantry to the office, barging in without knocking. Casually he goes to the boss' table and grabs the jug of coffee for himself.

"Oi, Gintoki! How many times must I tell you that we are strictly boss and worker within this premise?! Don't just walk in like that without manners! What will my staff say about me?!"

Deliberately making a loud sipping noise, Gintoki takes a gulp of coffee and yawns. "Relax, Zura."

"It's not Zura! Katsura! Katsura! Address me properly!" the long haired man in tux points his finger at the seat across him, signing to Gintoki to sit.

The silverhead moves in a slow pace, literally dropping himself to the seat. "So why do you call me, Boss?"

Katsura sits on his armchair and laces his fingers together. "Your performance appraisal is due soon."

Gintoki smirks. "Is that so? Is it passed with flying colours?"

"Be serious," Katsura warns him, not amused by his sarcasm. "You come late everyday. You don't meet the deadlines. You disturb your colleagues with your farts and snots. You even read mangas during working hours."

"Wow, I didn't know I have a babysitter," Gintoki takes another sip, ignoring the stress vein popping on Katsura's forehead. "Don't bother about me, Zura. Just do what you feel like. Cut my pay, sack me, anything. I'll take it."

The tensed shoulders of the boss drop instantly, a loud sigh follows. "Gintoki, you need to stop behaving like this. I give you this job so you can build a new life for yourself and forget the past."

"Correction," Gintoki cuts his speech. "I never asked for this help of yours. I was fine before you drag me into this shit."

"Fine, you say?!" Katsura yaps angrily. "You were homeless! Digging garbage for food! Sleeping at the streets! You totally gave up in life after that one unfortunate accident-"

"It was not an accident," Gintoki stands up suddenly and marches away from the table. "You know better."

Katsura lays a steady gaze on the leaving man. "And you still think it is better to just die for that?"

"Not really. I just don't see the point of continuing this life anymore."

"Gintoki."

The silverhead opens the door. "Do whatever you like with my performance appraisal. Anything's good to me."

"What an idiot," Katsura leans back on his chair as the door shuts tight. "Seriously, what can I do to whip some sense in him?"

Gintoki returns to his desk and switches on his computer. While he waits for his desktop to be ready, he fishes out his manga and reads. A hand grabs it from behind, replacing it with a stack of files.

"What the hell?" Gintoki cusses.

"Your share of data entry."

The dark green haired man chucks the manga into Gintoki's bag before taking his seat at his desk that happens to be right next to Gintoki. For the past whole year in this office, if there is anyone who can make Gintoki work, it is him. After all, he was the one who trained Gintoki to be equipped with skills needed for the job.

"Staring at me won't make me take back those reports, Baka."

"This is too many, Hijikata Teme!" Gintoki cusses, leafing through the pages.

"I did twice as much yesterday so don't complain," Hijikata grunts, still not looking at Gintoki but focusing on his computer. "I saved the easiest for you to do so don't mess up. Any intern can do it without a single mistake."

Gintoki moulds into his pissed off face. "Then just tell the intern to do it!"

"They are on their last week of their internship so they are preparing themselves for their college assessment. Wait, why am I explaining to you? You don't fucking give a damn," Hijikata scoffs.

Gintoki slams the stack of paper on the table. "You know that and yet you give me this shit! Seriously find a cliff and jump off!"

"If you have time to whine, you have time to work! Before I decide to squirt mayonnaise in your bag like last time, better do your job properly, Sakata-san."

"I'll pour strawberry milk all over these files, Mayora!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Well look here," Gintoki raises a box of strawberry milk.

Apparently, his colleague is more concerned about his screen than Gintoki. The silverhead tries whistling and opening the box to threaten Hijikata, but the man refuses to even glance at Gintoki. Beyond irk, Gintoki puts away the box, mumbling furiously to no end.

"Screw you, Hijikata."

Gintoki opens the first file and works his computer. Despite his anger towards Hijikata, his hands automatically move and commence the data entry. A side smile creeps on Hijikata's face, which Gintoki cannot see. Hijikata is used to handle the interns who are basically kids that can be hard to deal with. Facing Gintoki is like facing ten interns at one time but it is not an impossible task for him.

Unlike Gintoki, Hijikata is very dedicated to his job. He is willing to find any means and make ends meet. He may look unfriendly and cold but he cares about whoever is around him. He just has a strict way of showing it.

Few minutes passed, Gintoki yawns loudly, tousling his perms. His bland reaction always earn stares around him. It is clear that no one in the office likes Gintoki. In matter of fact, they wish he just disappears and give them an environment where work can be bearable. His insufferable yawning always make it hard for them to focus on the job.

He starts drinking his strawberry milk loudly when he hears a conversation behind him.

"Hey, hey. Did you hear? There is a sports car at the carpark."

"Really? I don't know anyone who owns such a thing."

"We might have a guest coming."

"Oh my god! Do you think it's him?"

"You mean him? That him?!"

"Shut up, woman! Trying to work here!" Gintoki yells at the two women standing by the photocopy machine.

"It's that loser again. Who does he think he is?"

"Yeah, what a waste of resource. Katsura-san can hire someone more efficient than him."

"I heard he blackmailed Katsura-san to get a job here."

"Oi, women!" Gintoki stabs death glares. "Want me to send you a black mail, ha?"

The two women snort and shoot disgusted looks at Gintoki. When he grips his chair to stand, the women scurry away giggling.

Hijikata finally tears his gaze off the computer and ogles at Gintoki. "Hey. Stop dawdling, Carry on your work."

"I'm resigning as of now."

"Don't give me that bullshit," Hijikata drags him down to his seat and turns him to face his screen. "Work or you won't have food on the table."

Gintoki blinks away. "I can find a better job than here."

"Yeah, yeah. Good for you, but today you are here. So work," Hijikata instructs with a jab of finger towards the screen.

Gintoki remains unmoved. Hijikata cannot be bothered pampering a stubborn fool when he has alot of work in his own hands. Gintoki can never understand the seriousness Hijikata puts into his work. Gintoki does not actually care about work. He does not need to work. He does not mind living in the streets again.

At least no one can boss him around, telling him what to do. No one can sneer or talk ill about him. Not that he cares how he lives his life anymore.

What is the point of living anyway? Is there really any purpose for him to continue breathing?

No one needs him. No one really cares.

"Oh. Look who we have here."

Gintoki flinches and he looks over his shoulder. His red eyes capture the sight of Katsura's companion, having silky Ribena hair draping gorgeously around his face. The man wears designer clothes, a black satin dress shirt and pants, adorned with a maroon scarf seamed with gold butterflies.

Squeals and screams of girls blast in the air, all the women encircle the two.

"Takasugi-sama! I love your recent movie! You're fantastic!"

"Sign me! Sign my forehead!"

"I love you, Takasugi-sama! Take a picture with me!"

"TAKASUGI SAMA! YOU'RE SEXY! WE LOVE YOU!"

Something just died inside Gintoki. The last person he wants to see appears right before him. He has no idea that Katsura is still in contact with that spoiled brat. Just seeing his face, Gintoki feels nauseous and weak. He hides it well by not looking at him, pretending to busy himself with the files.

Takasugi, of all people, has to come. He must be the guy responsible for the sports car. Not only he is born in a rich family, he is a successful movie star right now. He is living the dreams of many, unlike Gintoki who is at the opposite extreme end.

Nobody, like not even aliens in Mars, will ever believe that the three of them are stepbrothers.

"Quiet down, everyone," Katsura tames the crowd around Takasugi. "He is here with an announcement."

"Yes," Takasugi smiles his white charming smile. "I'm here to invite everyone to my wedding."

The news come like a missile just drops on them. Gintoki has his eyes widened, shocked to hear the news. His fangirls tear up in cries and wishes of congrats to Takasugi. Their idol is going to tie the knot.

"Gintoki?" Katsura searches amidst the crowd until he reaches Gintoki's desk. "Where is he?"

"Toilet, Boss," drawls Hijikata with his eyes stuck on the screen. "Tummy ache, gotta be."

Katsura sighs. "I see. Well, when he returns, can you please tell him to come to my office? We will be waiting for him."

"Roger," Hijikata replies monotonously.

The boss is at first reluctant to move but he cannot let Takasugi be immersed in his circle of fangirls for too long. Eventually, he pats Hijikata on the shoulder as a last reminder and he leaves the table. Hijikata continues with his work until the noise dissipates and the center of attention is contained in the boss office.

"Coast clear," Hijikata announces.

Abruptly, the dark green haired man falls off his chair with a loud wail.

"What was that for?!" Gintoki scowls under Hijikata's table, crawling out from it.

Hijikata hisses. "Teme, you look like you're about to cry."

"Uruse! Don't stick your nose to my business! Hiding me away won't solve anything!"

"Sounds like Takasugi-san's wedding news is really that bad to you," Hijikata smirks, as Gintoki looks at him with astonishment.

Gintoki huffs miserably, tousling his perms. "Why am I even talking to you?"

"Let's get a drink after work."

"Huh?" Gintoki mars his disgusted face. "Who wants to drink with you?"

Hijikata crosses his legs. "My treat. Just so you know, I rarely give treats."

"That's because you don't have friends, Mayora."

"I don't want to hear that from you."

Gintoki stares at him for a moment before looking over to the glass walls of the boss office. His eyes burn watching Takasugi laugh and smile with the women.

"His future wife is a top model internationally. Tall legs, size C funbags. So way out of your league."

"Fine," Gintoki grunts. "I'll go."

* * *

At the bar, Hijikata and Gintoki drink away, clinking pints of beers and laughing to their hearts' content. They are too drunk to talk and listen, letting themselves be like other bachelors who are getting wasted for the night. Gintoki only visits the bar alone but this time he comes with a colleague who he knows nothing more than his name.

There is no denying that Gintoki hates Hijikata's guts when it comes to work. Despite his persistent comebacks, Hijikata will not leave him alone. At times, Gintoki wants to give in and befriend Hijikata but his tattered broken heart struggles to trust anyone. It is not only Hijikata whom he cannot try trusting again. He is also facing the same dilemma with Katsura.

Their father remarried thrice, meaning that Takasugi, Gintoki and Katsura each comes from a different mother. Takasugi and Gintoki never clicks from the beginning but Katsura is different. Gintoki finds it easy to talk to Katsura, even up until now. When it comes to trusting Katsura, things change.

It may look like Katsura cares about Gintoki that he is willing to offer Gintoki a job so that he is off the streets. Gintoki knows much that Katsura is only doing what he promised their father. That sense of responsibility and loyalty Katsura possesses is admirable to many but Gintoki refuses to be blinded by that. Gintoki swears there is always a catch when someone is decidedly being nice to him, even if he is his step brother.

Takasugi, Gintoki has no better words to say other than hating him to the core. Hearing how successful Takasugi has become in life just tears Gintoki apart. While he is somehow picking up small steps to start a new life, which Katsura deems that Gintoki is not even trying, Takasugi comes around and boasts about his upcoming matrimony.

If there is anything Gintoki always want to compete with Takasugi, it is about women. Gintoki believes him being taller in height outweighs his perms and therefore, he can get the most beautiful girl out there. He once swears at Takasugi he will get a lovely pretty wife, definitely putting Takasugi to shame since he can only get a girl as short as him.

Takasugi is obviously not giving in. Announcing his marriage to a model at Gintoki's face should have been enough to trample Gintoki's already broken pride but he went ahead by inviting Gintoki to the wedding as well.

Gintoki swears a thought of suicide crossed his mind.

If it is not for Hijikata dragging him for a drink, he might just have done that in the toilet.

"Ice-cream parfait, one please!" Gintoki orders sloppily.

"Kuso... Stop with the junk food, Teme! I'm gonna be broke like this," Hijikata grumbles, hiccupping and chugging his pint.

"Having fun, boys?" a slim woman in skimpy clothes approach Hijikata, already slipping a hand under his arm.

Gintoki looks at them, noticing the girl not bothered to glance at him. She starts giggling at every word Hijikata says, pulling the weakened man away from Gintoki. Envy boils in Gintoki's stare, loathing that easy going part of Hijikata. That girl surely picks Hijikata for looks.

Watching Hijikata in his own fun, Gintoki abandons the parfait and leaves the bar.

Gintoki cusses, only getting hurt even when he is drunk. At first, Hijikata shows a sincere side of him that he wants Gintoki to let down his hair for the night. The sight of a girl under his arm however pollutes Gintoki's perception of him. He starts to believe that Hijikata is only using him as a marker of being less handsome so girls will rather choose Hijikata instead of Gintoki.

This is basically why Gintoki does not trust anyone. It is either he is being used or being completely useless.

Deafening growls of his scooter is deliberate, kicking consciousness in Hijikata. The dark green haired lad looks around and realises Gintoki is gone. Messily finding his way to the door, Hijikata leaves too and only when he reaches the carpark, he gawks at the sight of drunk Gintoki riding his scooter back home.

"Yabe!" Hijikata slaps his forehead and waves for a taxi.

* * *

Morning light shines on Gintoki's face, warming up the sweat on his forehead.

A jolt of pain strikes right into his brain as he springs up, cupping his forehead. He stares at himself, still in yesterday's clothes. The stench of beer is still strong. He looks around him, realised that he made it back to his apartment. Instead of his bed, he is on the floor of his living room.

His stomach clenches abruptly, the rush of its contents reaching to his mouth. Without hesitation, he vomits at the side, gagging and sucking breaths.

"Kuso!" Gintoki wipes his lips with the back of his hand. "Drank too much."

Tears of pain cloud his vision and he rubs his eyes at his sleeves. Suddenly, the vomit on the floor moves.

Gintoki stiffens, as the gross pile literally rises. He blinks repeatedly and slowly takes the shape of a child coated in his vomit.

"Where am I?"

Ultramarine blue eyes of the vomit face look at him.

"Ahhhhh!"

 _To be continued_...

* * *

Heyya! Hope you enjoy my new little story! Update on Fridays I guess. I hope so lol.

Leave a review and let me hear what you think. See ya next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Heyya! Feel like updating early this week. This chapter is just a start. Man, it will slowly catch up. Hope you like it still hehe.**

 **Response to reviewers:**

 **LyHy: Heyya! Thank you for the review! Hmm Hijikagu may not be the focus here tho. But you can ship them here if you want haha. There may be some moments hehe**

 **Araigissah: Thanks for the review! Well this is an update haha!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Don't leave wounds untreated!**

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!"

Gintoki berates, fisting his perms. "Did I accidentally eat a girl and puke her out? No, no, no. Was I abducted by aliens? That's just nonsensical! But she cannot just appear next to me like that. How the hell did she get into my apartment?!"

Still raptured by anger and shock, he tosses the dirty clothes of hers into the laundry machine. Adding the detergent, he works some buttons and let water fill abundantly. His hands find their way on the sides of the contraption, leaning his weight on it while he hangs his head helplessly.

This must be some kind of nightmare.

Having someone invaded his solitary home is unfathomable. He almost wishes he can go back to sleep and wake up to his usual boring morning.

But when that girl kicked him in the groin for his absurd yell, he swears she is for real.

Damn his balls still hurt until now.

Girls.

She is probably in her early high school years. Her school uniform proves it anyways.

But if it is not a dream, then how the hell did she get into his apartment?

The memories of last night appear distant to him, no matter how hard he tries to remember. It is clear he was drunk and wasted. Gintoki can only track back time until he left Hijikata behind and drunk-driving back home. He cusses at that blank space in his brain.

"Hey!"

His head snaps up, hearing her high-pitched voice. Hurriedly, he runs to the toilet where she is cleaning herself up. He comes with a finger on his lips.

"Quiet down! I don't want anyone to know you are here!" Gintoki hushes softly yet fiercely.

The big blue eyes appear again but this time Gintoki soaks in the sight of her vivid vermillion hair. She peeps at him, still hiding herself behind the door. Her size is so small, Gintoki can guess her age to be around 14 to 15 years old.

"I need clean clothes to wear," she hums, blinking her big blue eyes at Gintoki.

"Why won't you just stay in there until your clothes are dry?"

"Ahhh?!" she yells with a nerve popped on her forehead. "Is that a joke, old man?!"

"Oiiiiii! I told you to be quiet, didn't I?!"

"What kind of gentleman are you?! Leaving a girl naked in the toilet?! This is bad customer service! I can sue you!" she dares pointing a finger at him.

Gintoki snaps in anger. "Customer service my ass! When did my apartment turn into a hotel, idiot? Talk about gentleman, what kind of girl just kicks the man's jewels like some soccer ball?!"

The girl blinks away to pout. "Please. Yours is not that big."

"Oi, baka!" Gintoki charges towards her. "I've never met a girl with a tongue like yours."

"Well, I never met a guy who just puked on a girl he brought back home-achoo!" she sneezes a glass-shattering sneeze that Gintoki has to close his ears.

"Oi, stop sneezing!"

"Achoo! Achoo! ACHOOOOO!"

"Okay, okay! I get it! I get a shirt for you! Just keep quiet!" Gintoki scoffs and marches into his room.

Returning with a large size shirt, he hands it to her. She glances at the shirt, thinking twice before grabbing it and shut the toilet door. Gintoki releases a heavy sigh, desiring a break from this awkward situation. His hungover is still hammering his head and he cannot handle this mysterious girl right now.

He wants her to leave quick.

The toilet door is swung open, clouds of steam disperse into the room. She walks out in tiny steps, gripping the oversize shirt that covers her arms until her elbows and her torso until her knees. Her shoulder length hair is still dripping wet, forming wet patches on the shirt. Gintoki takes a moment to outline her body, realising how petite the girl is.

At the back of his mind, he is cursing himself, knowing he will be in a huge trouble if police finds out he has an underage girl in his apartment. He does not care if the landlord kicks him off to the streets. The last thing he wants is to be behind bars for the rest of his life.

Although he does not care about his life anymore, he rather meets his end outside than in a prison cell.

"I'm hungry."

His train of thoughts is disrupted by the growling of her stomach. Gintoki sighs and folds his arms. He has to think of something to get rid of her. It is too risky to wait for her clothes to dry. Who knows, by then, his neighbours catch wind of him keeping a girl in his apartment. What can be worse is that her guardians are already out and about finding her and if they end up here and find her in his shirt, hell breaks loose. He will be framed for some scandal.

No. He could never touch her when he was drunk.

That is just mad. No way he is that desperate to touch a girl her age.

Burp!

Gintoki swiftly turns his head and gapes. The girl just finishes his last carton of strawberry milk which he saves for two glasses for the weekend. When she scoops his pudding into her mouth, the fuse of his patience is blown.

"STOOOP!"

He jumps before the fridge and closes the door. He towers over the petite girl still chewing the pudding in her mouth. She looks up at him, unperturbed by the anger brimming in his red eyes. To his horror, she has the guts to lift her cheekbones for a smirk back at him.

This girl. She must be an alien from outer space.

"You know what?" Gintoki fumes. "Get out."

"No! I'm still hungry!"

"As if I care! You can find food outside. Knock on the neighbours' doors for food. There is something call begging, kid!"

"You..." the girl narrows her eyes at him. "Really are a horrible person. No wonder you live with nothing but trash!"

Gintoki slams a fist in the counter, jolting the girl in shock. "I have enough of this! You're leaving!"

"What?! No!"

Her wrist is pulled, her entirety getting dragged across the floor. Gintoki is actually expecting some resistance from her but she weeps quietly looking down. Gintoki cannot be bothered with her crocodile tears. She is better out of his sight. He has a hungover to recover. He carries no obligation to take care of her well-being.

She probably snuck behind him when he entered his apartment. Gintoki could have not noticed her because of his intoxicated state.

Reached the door, Gintoki lifts her off the ground, making her stand. He is about to open the door when he notices something amiss. Something that he has over looked. Her right sleeve is not draping smoothly against her skin. He realises the girl has been using her left hand to grab the shirt from him, holding the spoon of pudding awkwardly too.

"Oi," Gintoki digs some money from his pocket and offers her. "This will be enough for you to get home."

She refuses to look at him.

"Take it!"

She squeezes her shoulders up, finally obliging his request. She moves her left hand, reaching the money.

"Right hand. Take it with your right hand."

Her blue eyes tremble at him.

"Hurry up!"

She looks down, then looking away and moving her right hand. Pain is evident in her expression, no matter how hard she tries to supress it. Her fingers reach for the note but Gintoki deliberately drops it.

"Pick it up," Gintoki orders.

"What's the big idea?!" she finally bursts in anger, teary eyes shot at him. "If you don't want to give me, just say it! You bloody sadist!"

Gintoki clicks his tongue and grabs her right sleeve, pulling it up. Just as he expected, she has a wound. It is not just any wound. Gintoki holds his breath too long as his eyes continue glaring at a broken blade still penetrated deep into her bicep.

She swats his hand away. "Pervert."

"How long has it been, kid?" Gintoki asks, still in shock.

"What?" She sneers. "You actually care."

Gintoki gulps, not expecting her reaction to be as such. "Answer the question."

"It's none of your business, baka hentai!" the girl screams only to have her mouth palmed by Gintoki.

"Listen to me, kid. If you want to still use your right arm, you better get that treated," Gintoki states urgently, his eyes bearing seriousness for every word he says. "Not that I care but I cannot ignore your stupidity of losing an arm just because you are a stubborn fool for letting that small wound spread carelessly. Kid, you may not just lose an arm. You can be a vegetable forever."

"No!" she shrieks a muffled one. "I hate vegetables!"

"Is that what you care about?!" Gintoki facepalms. "Ahh!"

The girl bites his hand over his mouth. Gintoki saves his hand by pulling it back, biting away a scream from escaping his mouth. Instead of apologising, she scurries towards the kotatsu and hides under it. Gintoki blows at his bruise, at the same time thinking about the girl.

He cannot stop worrying about that wound.

Although she does not sound as innocent as she looks, she does not deserve to be harmed like that.

That stab of a knife cannot be her own doing. Neither does it look accidental.

From the size of the wound, Gintoki can judge the depth of the stab.

He clicks his tongue. His conscience is speaking louder than his mind. It annoys him to a point that if he still insists to ignore her wound, he will go berserk and break the walls.

The girl stays surprisingly quiet in that confined space.

"Ya know," Gintoki drawls behind a smirk. "I threw most of my snots under there."

"EWWWWWW!"

The thought of being in contact with the man's germs and dirt terrifies her as she pads her feet out of the kotatsu and curls herself against the wall. She looks up at the man who is patiently sitting on the couch, exhibiting his profound habit of digging his nose. Ceremoniously he flicks a snot at her direction.

"Stop, you disgusting animal!" she blurts, pulling her knees to her chest. "Did your mother teach you about hygiene?!"

Gintoki has his eye twitched. "Did your mother teach you about manners when talking to your senior?"

"My mom raised me up just fine! She's definitely prettier than your mother!"

"Oh god, I'm too old to be arguing with a girl. Give me a break," Gintoki sighs, hanging his head in between shoulders.

"You promised to let me stay!" she suddenly sniffles, covering her face. "You promised, so why are you pushing me away?!"

Gintoki stares at her wide-eyed. "I did?"

"Yesterday, you said I can come in and stay. Or were you joking?! Are all men liars?! They only make promises they never keep!" the girl's shoulders shudder immensely, breaking into sobs.

The man straightens up in his seat, tousling his perms again. He simply stretches a coy smile, hiding the fact that he cannot remember anything of last night. She might not understand that he was drunk and never meant anything that he said.

Even if he tells her the truth, it will not benefit either of them. She persists to stay yet he persists to kick her out. Now she is crying. He cannot let her leave the apartment in tears. That nosey landlord will easily blame him and force him to take responsibility.

What choices does he have to make her leave?

And that wound.

"Ah, it can't be helped," Gintoki rises to his feet and walks towards her. "Hey."

She moves her head, craning up when, in a swift second, Gintoki pulls back his hand to whack her unconscious. His attempt fails as she already rises her foot aiming to kick at where the sun does not shine. They share an instant exchange of sinister smirks. Gintoki should have learned from the first moment he met her, she is not an easy girl to deal with.

"You won't get married for kicking it twice, kid. It's called karma."

"Karma, my foot. As if I believe such myths. I won't let you lay a hand on me."

"Damn you're not cute at all," Gintoki lengthens his smirk. "You're not my type, kid. So put away those dirty thoughts of yours. I only intend to treat your wound."

"By hitting me?!"

"I was going to make you faint-"

"Don't lie to me!" she jolts into a stand, marring her angry teary eyes at him. "I'm not that stupid! You want me fainted so that you can carry me and toss me away! I said I need a hiding place, didn't I?! Why did you let me in and now you're pushing me away?! People like you is the reason why I cannot trust anyone anymore!"

Her yell strikes a chord in Gintoki's chest, as he stares down at the pain weaved in those blue eyes. It looks like his own pain is being reflected by her. A look of pity crosses Gintoki's face before he takes a step back and hides his face behind a palm.

Seems like he is not the only one in that viscous cycle of betrayal.

And to know she is suffering the same thing at that age, Gintoki cannot bring himself to complain.

"Ahh ahh," Gintoki groans, directing his weary gaze on him. "Fine. I'll let you stay for the night. But in one condition."

She stares at him, fear evident in her eyes.

Gintoki glances at her wound. "Let me take care of that."

"I never asked you to-"

"My house, my rules," Gintoki cuts her rebuttal. "I'm letting you stay as promised, aren't I? Just obey Gin-san, kid. Stay there and don't move."

"Why do you even care?" she pouts, sitting down on the floor again.

"I'm not that heartless."

His words cause her to flinch, not expecting him to say such things. She continues to curl herself against the wall, her fingers rub lightly at her wound. She cusses mentally for being incapable of hiding the pain from Gintoki. It surprises her that Gintoki can figure out her intention of leaving the wound untreated. The brief examination of her lifting and picking things with her right limb seems enough for Gintoki to know there is something wrong with her arm.

She does not think a typical civil worker would use such a method.

Who is he? Does he work in a hospital?

Gintoki returns to her with a blue box. He sits before her, placing that box between them. She immediately cowers away, anticipating the worse from the man.

"What are you doing?" she begs to know.

Gintoki does not say a word, reaching her wounded arm. She inches herself away.

"Hey," Gintoki voices a strict tone. "What did we discuss just now? You're gonna obey me, right?"

"I said it's fine!" the orange haired girl insists him to stop. "I'm only asking for a place to hide. You don't have to treat me! Or are you going to make me your slave? You are going to drug me and rape-"

Her speech gets cut abruptly as Gintoki stuffs a ball of tissue into her mouth, followed by a swift pull of her sleeve and a quick stab of a needle from a syringe of colourless solution. She whines through her stuffed mouth, feeling the solution penetrate into her veins of her arm. The needle is pulled out, his large fingers gently massaged the point of injection.

"Like I said before," Gintoki slurs, disposing the syringe into a plastic bag. "You're not my type. And slave, you say? That is a sick kink you brought up, young lady. If that is a way of seduction, you are using it wrongly."

The ball of tissue is spat away. "Shut up! What did you just do?"

Her eyes widen, feeling numb from her right shoulder to her right hand.

"Looks like it has fully numbed your limb. Now face that way," Gintoki directs her, and surprisingly she complies.

Perhaps she is feeling sedated. The churning pain that has been tormenting her is gone but only for a few hours. She looks at him scarcely, thinking she will find any hint of evil. Apparently, he is focused on the scalpels in his hands, sterilising them. He already has gloves on. The girl looks harder on Gintoki, figuring out who he is exactly.

"Okay, I will start now, so don't move unnecessarily."

She nods faintly, somehow the drug is making her alittle dizzy. "Are you a doctor?"

Gintoki snorts. "Do you think a doctor lives in a boring pathetic apartment like this?"

"You have those things."

"Just think of me having a weird hobby," Gintoki huffs, paying attention on his scalpel.

"You have those eyes too."

Gintoki furrows his brows. "You mean?"

"Those eyes of a doctor," she weakly mutters. "Focus. Strict. Strong."

"You watch too many dramas, kid."

"My father has such eyes too."

Gintoki glances at her, capturing her half-lidded eyes. She is probably speaking without thinking. It is just one of the effects of the drug.

"Your father's a doctor?" Gintoki hums, switching his scalpel to his plier. "Which hospital?"

She remains quiet. She is still careful not to reveal anything about herself. She knows if she says it, Gintoki will send her away. Gintoki clenches the plier on the blade and musters enough force to pull it out. He wiggles it with little ministrations, gently and carefully. After what feels like an hour, the blade is removed from her arm. It clinks on the tray.

Gintoki takes a while, examining the blade. He believes from looking at the length, it could have cracked her bone. Fortunately, the blade appears clean, meaning the stab did not last as far as a week. By looking at the shape however, it does not belong to a kitchen knife. It is closer to a dagger where its tip meets in the middle.

Blood is dripping profusely. Gintoki cannot waste another second anymore. He moves to stitching the huge cut while wiping the excess blood. Sweat drops form on his forehead, focusing his best on working his fingers explicitly. In his honesty, it has been a long time he has done a critical surgery.

"Gin?"

Gintoki jolts alittle, hearing his name from his slumberous patient. "What?"

"Is your name Gin?"

"Yeah, you can call me that," Gintoki replies in a resigned sigh. "What's yours?"

"Kagura."

"Kagura what?"

He waits for her answer while finishing the last stitch. Finally completed the stiches, Gintoki blows a loud relieving sigh, wiping his sweat with his arm. He removes his gloves, cleans her arm with alcohol before wrapping a white bandage around her wound.

His shoulders drop relaxed almost dramatically that everything is over. He cannot help but smile at his work. As soon as he puts away his surgical instruments, he carries the girl and lays her on his couch. He drapes a clean blanket over her.

The anaesthetic will wear down soon, so she should get as much sleep she can now. There is a problem about giving her painkillers since he only has those for adults. Perhaps when she wakes up, Gintoki will force her to return home and visit a clinic.

He takes a moment to look at her, knowing how much she desires to stay in dreamland instead of the cruel reality. He may not know her but they both tasted betrayal the same way.

Then he realised he has not heard her family name from her.

His doorbell suddenly rings. Gintoki almost jumps on his spot. One after another, it seems he cannot be left alone. It must be his landlord or his neighbour complaining for the noise the girl had made. He has to come up with a good excuse so that it is believable and make them go away.

Whoever on the other side of the door is becoming impatient. After ringing, the door is banging by the knocks. Gintoki cusses as he reaches the door. He does not want that girl to wake up and cause him more stress than he deserved right now.

In one swing he opens the door and scrunches his pissed off face. "What the hell do you want, baba?!"

"Gintoki."

Red eyes lock on blue.

"Hiji-"

Gintoki quickly pushes the door for close, but Hijikata gets ahead, putting half his body in between, stopping him to close it.

"Teme! What are you doing?!" Gintoki yells. "How the hell did you find me here?"

Hijikata maintains his force on the door. "I got your address from the database. Anyway, you scared the shit out of me yesterday. What kind of idiot drives back home in that drunk state?"

"Well, now you see me alive. So leave, Teme!"

"Oi, are you hiding something? Why the rush?"

"What makes you think I'm hiding anything?! I'm not like you who has a secret agenda in everything you do."

"What rubbish are you talking about?"

Gintoki scoffs. "Seriously, you want me to say it in words?! About how you used me to get laid last night? How many girls were they, huh?!"

The door is suddenly in Hijikata's favour, as Gintoki falls, defeated by the outsider's stronger push. He has not eaten anything yet and his hungover is still making him weak. Gintoki looks up at him, his piercing blue eyes holding some twisted anger towards Gintoki.

"You and your selfish remarks..." Hijikata dreads his words as he easily glances at the sleeping redhead on the couch. "Who's that?"

Gintoki cowers forward, blowing an exaggerated sigh.

"Ah, give me a break."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

Lol Tough times for our dear Gintoki.

I hope they are not so OOC. It is always hard whenever writing in AU. Anyways what do you think of the story? I don't know why but it tends towards a dark genre bahaha lol weird. I know. But yeah, you can throw me any guesses you expect from future chapters, like is Gintoki an ex-doctor, Kagura's reason to hide, and Hijikata finding out about Kagura.

Let me read your thoughts mwahaha. See ya again!


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Another update!**

 **If you have noticed, I have changed the genre alittle. More drama coming soon mwahahaha. And I don't know if anyone feels offended with the curses I used for the men when they argue. I mean, it sounds harsh in English so mostly I used Japanese curses. I try to cut down the curses hopefully in future chapters huhu. Sorry if you feel uncomfortable.**

 **Anyways response to reviewers:**

 **Mayolover: Well of course I intended to be Ginkagu romance, but it won't be those cheesy ones because these two sadists wont make it rosey with candlelight dinner. Bahaha. If you have read my stories before, you should know I usually take the dramatic route, you just dont expect whats coming mwahahaha. Ginhiji is clearly platonic for this story. Thanks for the review and support love! Tendency is updated! Ginhiji rocks there haha.**

 **LyHy: Yesh, yesh, all three ships can sail here. Thank you for the review!**

 **Anon: Expect more surprises hehe! Updated! Thank you for the review!**

 **Enjoy reading lovelies!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Stop making it like your own home!**

* * *

The doorbell rings, followed by a voice mentioning its purpose of appearance.

"Ramen Delivery!"

"Coming."

The door clicks open, revealing the lad with a lit cigarette in his mouth. He counts his notes and hands the delivery guy the right amount. Three boxes of ramen noodles that he ordered are inside the large carrier in which the delivery guy hoists on his back. When the man intends to enter so he can place the goods himself, Hijikata stops him and insists of passing the ramen to him.

The delivery guy looks confused, or actually spooked by the dark gloomy vibe behind Hijikata. Perhaps it is better of him to oblige to his customer's request. Hurriedly, he unfastens his carrier, passing the boxes to Hijikata before leaving with a hesitant bid of farewell.

Hijikata cannot bother waving, slamming the doors shut. He carries the boxes towards the kitchen and rests the warm packaging on the counter. His eyes pierce a heating glare on the silver mop of hair across him. It seems that the alluring aroma of hot food is not enticing him to wake up. Not forgetting to mention, Gintoki is sleeping while standing leaning on the counter.

"Oi, wake up. Food's here," Hijikata grumbles, searching for the disposable chopsticks in the plastic carrier.

"Teme..." Gintoki slurs, partly groaning. "Buying food into my house... have you no shame?"

"It is you who has no shame. Sleeping with an underage girl-"

"Don't selfishly make up stories, Teme! I did not sleep with her!" Gintoki bellows under his arms, clearly infuriated but has no energy to pounce on Hijikata and make him leave.

Hijikata sneers behind a grin, breaking the wooden chopsticks apart. "No matter what you said, it still looks like a one-night stand to me. Like you're hitting a vengeance trail because the girls came to me not you."

"Shut up! Just eat and leave! Stop making my headache worse!"

"How is it?" Hijikata drawls, before slurping his noodles and munching. "From one to ten, how did she fair in bed?"

A hand shoots, clutching Hijikata's collar with trembling rage. "Do you really think I will stoop so low to hit off with that girl? Have you watched too much porn that you easily presumed me as some sick bastard?"

The silverhead directs his own icy red eyes onto his unwelcomed guest.

"The one who is a complete scum here is you, Teme," Gintoki states meant to threaten.

Hijikata however is possessed by his hunger and diligently savouring the ramen.

Instead of a worded response, Hijikata stabs the chopsticks on Gintoki's hand. It retreats with a painful cry. Gintoki finally straightens up, clasping the other hand over the bruise. Red weary eyes hold a heated glare on Hijikata, who is clearly not bothered about Gintoki's post-hungover mood.

"What's her name?" Hijikata asks, his eyes strayed towards the sleeping girl.

Gintoki scoffs. "I don't have her family name. It's no use."

"What was that?" Hijikata chews on his ramen, yet a smirk as thin as razor creeping at the corner of his mouth. "You like calling family names when you do her."

"Hijikata!"

Gintoki attempts to swing an arm, hoping to blow a massive punch on that moronic face. Hijikata dodges expertly, resuming his savouring of his ramen.

"What is it that you want from me, konoyaro?!"

Hijikata raises his gaze. "Take back those words that I got laid last night."

"Does it matter?!"

"Yeah," Hijikata slurps. "You made me look promiscuous when I'm not."

"Why would I take back when it is the truth?!" Gintoki bares his teeth at Hijikata.

"I will say the same thing about you and her," Hijikata nudges a brow towards the redhead. "I have Katsura-san's number too. He won't be happy listening to his stepbrother hooking up with a prepubescent girl."

"Teme! How many times must I tell you that I bloody did not sleep with her?!" Gintoki starts slapping his own forehead. "This must be a nightmare!"

The silverhead returns into his former position, caving his arms over his head, groaning soberly. "You won't give up, will ya, Hijikata? Since when you become a sadist?"

Hijikata munches his ramen, while he gazes at Gintoki with a softer expression. "Seriously, you really have to work on your trust issues. And don't go back to sleep. Eat your ramen. It won't taste good if the noodles turn soggy."

"I really hate your guts. Why do you still stick to me no matter how many times I push you away? Are you gay for me?" Gintoki sits up and connects his eyes with Hijikata.

The blue-eyed lad looks like he just lost his appetite. "Forget what I said. You don't have trust issues."

Gintoki cocks a brow.

"You have serious mental issues that needs you to be sedated and immediately restrained in the white isolation room."

"I'll kill you."

Gintoki hisses and grabs the chopsticks, opening his ramen box. Hijikata pulls out his mayonnaise bottle that he retrieves from his jacket as though it is a normal thing to do. He squirts some on his ramen, hoping to indulge his leftover with an appetite before Gintoki spouts nonsense again.

The silverhead hums in glee, eating the ramen. His stomach is empty since he puked on her and he cannot deny he was starving when he did the stitching of her wound. Now that he gains some energy, he can muster enough strength and kick Hijikata out of his house.

A slab of tablets is tossed at him. Gintoki looks up at Hijikata, pondering what tablets these are.

"Take two before taking a nap," Hijikata stands up and throws his ramen box into the bin. "It is effective for recovering from a hungover. Don't overdose yourself."

"I'm not that stupid," Gintoki hisses and continues to eat his ramen. "How come hungover is not bitching you?"

"That bitch prefers permed haired dudes."

"More like your silky greasy hair is turn off."

"Says someone who is turned on by a redhead girl."

"Asshole."

"Asshole."

When Hijikata wears his jacket on, Gintoki halts his munching. A part of him wants to know if he is leaving too soon. But if he questions, he may sound like he wants Hijikata to stay.

As Hijikata adjusts his cuffs, he looks at Gintoki one last time. "Make sure she eats too."

"Yes, Mother."

Hijikata snorts and walks towards the door. "Call me if you need anything."

"I don't have your number."

"You have. We exchanged contacts yesterday night."

"I'll delete it."

"Whatever," Hijikata wears his shoes. "Just so you know, I don't think you will gain anything by keeping her here. Whatever reason it was for her to be in your apartment, she is better off with her family. Make sure she leaves before the night comes."

Gintoki blinks hesitantly, recalling his promise that she can stay for another night. He cannot deny that he is supposed to do what Hijikata just said. He may have escaped from getting caught with her last night but tonight's outcome remains uncertain. If her guardians are searching for her right now, it is just a matter of time he will be convicted for a crime that he never did.

"And one more thing."

"What?"

Hijikata opens the door and looks at him. "Clean up your damn apartment, lazy bastard."

"Uruse! Leave already!"

The door shuts tight as Gintoki sucks a good amount of ramen for a mouthful chew. His gaze darts towards the sleeping girl who has not fidgeted since Hijikata's arrival. A thousand thoughts swarm into his mind, all filled with anxiety.

He is torn between saving the girl from whatever she is hiding from and saving himself.

How did he even get himself into this mess?

* * *

Dreams that are produced from his hungover are always bitter, haunting him to the core.

For the fact that they are recurring, Gintoki expects them but they are equally crazy and painful as the first one. He admits that these are symptoms of post-traumatic disorder but he will not excuse himself as mentally ill or deprived of pity and attention. He hates when he is seen as pathetic. He cannot accept if someone is trying to be nice with him because of what had happened to him.

He surely believes in every six billion people on Earth has their own trauma. Six billion worlds untold yet surviving. There is no reason for him to be specially treated as though he needs another leg to walk on this Earth.

Trust is an easy victim of trauma. His mind is always clouded with negativity. A hand which stretches to pull him out can also be seen as the hand that will fling him back into another pit of more depressing misery.

But, out of six billion people, there are some who not only survived but triumphed. Strong willed hearts walk with chins up and shoulders relaxed. Gintoki can see himself in that group. He has broken all the ties that connected him to that misfortune.

Only a few strings that stay entangled to him and refuse to snap off him.

His stepbrothers. Especially Takasugi.

"Stop!"

His voice loud and coarse calling out as he snaps awake.

Gintoki springs up into a sitting position, breaths short and quick. His face and neck are drenched in sweat. His mind slowly digests his surroundings, assuring himself that he has escaped from the nightmare and back to reality. He swipes his face with one hand, fear dissipating gradually.

Something is amiss in his bedroom. He does not remember a blob of orange at the foot of his bed.

"Are you alright, Gin-chan?"

"Ah!" Gintoki shrieks, stiffened. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Kagura looks at him with a cheeky glint. "Stop overreacting like a damsel, Gin-chan!"

"Oi, oi. I don't remember giving you permission calling me like that!" Gintoki shoots a pissed off glare.

The girl crawls forward, daringly advanced over Gintoki's legs. "You had a nightmare."

"That is none of your business," Gintoki grunts. "And get off the bed. I'll kick you!"

Big blue eyes are glimmering with concern. She refuses to budge, still on her fours as though she is waiting for Gintoki to share about what he was dreaming. Abruptly, Kagura sits, unknowingly sending chills to Gintoki as he can feel her soft bottom squished on his ankles.

"Get off!" Gintoki reacts, afraid that his cheeks turn red against his will. "I will seriously kick you!"

"Is it a monster, Gin-chan?" Kagura holds her chin, completely oblivious to Gintoki's struggle. "Or a ghost chasing after you because it needs your blood? Or can it be, there is no more seaweed candies in the world anymore?! That's horrible!"

Gintoki has his hands fisting the blanket. "Oi, get out of the room."

He exploits the gravity of his voice, threatening her that he will do the scariest things to her if she does not leave. She will be having the nightmares instead.

A growl escapes from her stomach, and if he was asleep, he could have mistaken that a gristly bear was under his bed. Gintoki stares at her, watching her act clueless of her talking tummy.

"There is a ramen box on the counter."

"I already ate it," Kagura quips, "And the three bowls of pudding in the fridge."

"And you're still hungry?!" Gintoki yells.

"I'm growing into a beautiful queen. I have to have my nutrition."

"Beautiful queen? More like the glutton queen!"

"Hey, hey, watch your mouth, Gin-chan. That's not how you speak to a royal like me!"

"Royal my ass!"

"Oh!" Kagura gasps and points at him. "You can be my cook slave! Cook for me, lowly servant!"

A nerve burst in his forehead. Gintoki makes a swift move so quick Kagura cannot comprehend his dynamics and found herself lying on her back with Gintoki hovering over her. She never have considered Gintoki having a large built chest almost hawklike towering over her. He is wearing a white top, hiding away his masculine abs that can make girls scream in splendour.

"You're really getting on my nerves, brat."

Kagura cannot hear him, because she is entranced by the crimson eyes glowing within his own shadow.

They look stunning, despite appearing like dead fish eyes.

"Who're you chasing?" Kagura asks. "You called out for someone to stop."

The eyes she adores widen and quickly shut from her. Gintoki lifts himself away from Kagura and climbs off the bed. Kagura sits up, irritated that Gintoki continues to be secretive about it.

"I think I have some potatoes. I will cook something out of it," Gintoki slurs while tousling his perms and walking out of the bedroom.

"I'll help!" Kagura runs from the bed and pulls Gintoki by the hand. "I can slice potatoes' skin!"

"No need to," Gintoki swats her hand off him and proceeds to the kitchen. "There are good nutrition in the skin. Throwing it will be wasteful."

She giggles as she hops playfully beside him.

"What's so funny?"

"Doctors sure know the good stuff."

"I'm not a doctor."

"Whatever. Let's make Ratatouille!"

"Do my kitchen look like some fancy French restaurant, kusogaki?!"

"Then what are we making?"

"Potato stew."

"Boring!"

"Uruse! If you don't want to eat, you can just leave!"

"Potato stew with eggs, please, Gin-chan?"

Gintoki groans as his waist is getting squeezed by the girl. "Yeah, with eggs! Get off me!"

"Yahoo!"

The orange haired girl shoots both fists in the air and clumsily skips to the kitchen. Gintoki rubs the back of his head furiously. She looks alot happier and energetic now than before. Perhaps it is because her wound is finally treated. It also looks like she is feeling no pain from the stitches.

"Your stitching skills are flawless, sensei."

Gintoki has his eyes drooped suddenly, hearing voices in his head.

Hungover not gone yet?

"Doctor, you made it look like I was not hurt!" "There is no scar. Amazing!" "Doc, thank you for saving my daughter's life. How can I ever repay you?" "Operation room C12 is waiting for you, Sensei." "Heartbeat running low, we're losing her!" "Defibrillator ready. Go!" "Sensei, what's next? Advise us! We're running out of time!"

"You killed him!"

"Gin-chan?"

Eyes shot open, Gintoki holds a cold shivering gaze on the girl standing below her.

"I already fill the pot with water!" Kagura chimes, raising it for Gintoki to see.

With one swing, Gintoki slaps away the pot from her hands and grabs her shirt only to pull her away from his sight. Kagura nearly stumbles on her footing. She pouts and stares at the solid back of Gintoki.

"What's the big idea, baka Gin-chan?!" Kagura clenches her fists at the side. "I was helping you- Gin-chan?"

She begins to notice something strange about his delayed response. Gintoki is not looking at her at all. She tiptoes hoping to glimpse his face but the man is quicker than her. He grabs the pot from the floor and marches into the kitchen. Kagura starts murmuring childishly, making faces behind him. When Gintoki reaches the stove, Kagura intends to step into the kitchen.

"Stay away!"

Kagura winces and freezes. "Why?"

"The kitchen is too small for the both of us," Gintoki says, still not looking at her. "Wait in the living room. I will call you to help me serve on the table."

The girl sighs. "Don't say that I never tried to help."

"Leave me alone."

She looks at him, stress veins popping on his forehead. She wonders if cooking is too much a task for him to do. Maybe he has not forgotten about his nightmare. The petite girl reluctantly moves to the living room and plops herself on the couch.

A vibration is heard around her. She recognises it coming from a phone. She stands up, peeking to corners of the couch followed by the coffee table and the floor. She then finds the phone dancing on the floor where Gintoki was lying last night.

Kagura glances at Gintoki, who is pretty occupied making stew. A mischievous glint shines on her blue eyes as she picks up and whispers a reply.

"Hello."

"Eh, is this Gintoki?"

Kagura quickly shuffles to the couch so the owner of the phone cannot see her. "Nope. I'm his girlfriend."

"What?" the male voice sounds in utter shock. "He never tells me."

"Well," Kagura smirks, her cheeks stained in red. "We are just waiting for the right time."

"No way! Then, can you please persuade him to come to Takasugi's wedding?"

"Wedding?" Kagura blinks in surprise, her mind imagining the cakes, the food, the music. "Sure!"

"Oh, thank you! What is your name again?"

Kagura snickers playfully. "Gin-chan will tell you..."

She glances at the name of the caller on the screen.

"Zura?"

"Zura janai, Katsura da."

* * *

Dun dun dun.

What did this little brat just do?!

lol i just adore her whenever she tries to act possessive over Gin-chan. She so adorbs.

Haha now Katsura knows about her. What's gonna happen next?

Leave a review about your thoughts, or anything you expect. Reviews make me update faster mwahaha!

Thank you for reading! See ya next chappie!


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Another update! Hope you enjoy reading this! I think I'm really taking it slow. I hope you bare it with me.**

 **Anon and LyHy: Thank you so much for the reviews! Really appreciated them! Love xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Super Saiyan!**

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

The young girl chirps happily and starts scooping some stew into her bowl. Her blue eyes almost dazzle like stars as she scoops one hard-boiled egg into her bow. She stares enthralled at how the white egg makes a plop sound in her bowl. She is humming a melody that fills the eerie silence in the room. With the chopsticks in one hand, she balls a bite-size rice before tossing it into her mouth. Another humming follows, this time dreading and weaved with joy and pleasure, simultaneously soothing her hunger and arousing her companion.

Yes, arousing.

Gintoki cannot take his eyes off her.

When is the last time he ever sees a girl who hums when eating her rice? When did he ever lay eyes on a girl who kneels on the seat just to meticulously watch the egg dive into a bowl of soup?

"Oishi~" Kagura squeals in pure delight. "Delicious! You're a good cook, Gin-chan!"

He coughs, abruptly.

Good away of hiding his flushed cheeks when a praise is shot at him without warning. Trust or no trust, when one gives you a praise, just take it, chins up and boasts.

"Of course I am," Gintoki scoffs, like a boss, scooping some soup into his bowl.

"Oh let me! Let me!" Kagura snatches the ladle from him and scoops for his portion instead.

Gintoki cannot help but crinkle his nose at her. Her way of extending help can be misinterpreted easily. She is either appreciating his efforts on cooking a meal for her or simply wanting to see the egg dive again.

Young girls these days, they get fascinated over the silliest things.

A burst of giggles snaps him from his daze, his eyes noticed the egg swimming his bowl.

"Do you want potatoes too," Kagura scoops some for him to see. "Gin-chan?"

"It's not potato stew without potatoes, right?"

"Just say yes, baka!" she pouts, pouring some potatoes into his bowl.

Those chubby cheeks of her are somehow tempting him to pinch them. She gains weight slowly at this age, definitely due to her high metabolism. If he is going to take the same diet, he will be a fatso in no time. As long as he takes care of his sugar intake, he does not need to bother himself about calories intake.

"One more egg! Can I take one more egg?!"

Gintoki just had his first bite of rice and she is done with one bowl. Now she is scooping the rice like she is responsible to finish it. Funny how she did not ask about rice first. Maybe she only asks about those that are not plenty.

According to logic, however, eggs don't make you full. Potatoes and rice do. He is actually contemplating whether his overbearing carbohydrate meal is appealing enough for a second serving.

This girl is beyond his expectations. The hill of potatoes on her bowl now shows no difference from her first serving. Is she an alien? Is her taste buds not working? Why is she eating this much?

His silence seems to approve her request as she decidedly takes the egg and let it stand on her bowl. Gintoki blinks, soaking in the sight of a fourteen year old second serving. Then, the last step to her creation that probably holds the very reason why she can stomach this dish, soya sauce.

She spurts the sauce like avalanche running down the chopped potatoes. If he is drunk, he could have thought it was a parfait with chocolate sauce instead. She grabs her chopsticks and gobbles up the contents of her bowl. She seals her lips only when there is no room for more as she chews her mouth moving clockwise, mincing and reducing the food into a sludge that easily slither down her small throat.

How can this be not arousing?

No, vibrating at least. His heart is beating strangely.

Hijikata's accusations rekindle in his mind, kicking him to accept that maybe, by some wicked evil that transcends into him, he might actually have slept with her.

"No!" Gintoki suddenly cuss.

Kagura swallows and cocks her head to the side. "But the egg is already inside my tummy."

"That's not what I meant," Gintoki shakes his head and continues eating.

His memories of last night are still unclear. He is not sure if it is a good idea to ask her directly of what really happened last night. She may take advantage of his loss of memories and reinvent a new truth. By judging her character and personality for the past half of the day, she is full of mischief and undeniably clever when it comes to protecting herself. He does not deny she forms a certain extent of admiration towards him but he cannot fully identify her as sincere and trustworthy just because of that temporary sentiment.

What he can figure out is that due to unforeseen circumstances, they bumped into each other and she quietly sneaked into his apartment. Nothing could have happened between them. Both of them were fully clothed when they woke up.

One disturbing thing remains. Why did he wake up next to her?

"Ahh, I'm full!"

The girl has the guts to rub her round belly at him. Gintoki sighs and continues finishing his portion. They clean the table together, as well as the dishes.

"Gin-chan! Gin-chan!"

Gintoki looks at her dully. "What now?"

"Where do you keep the soya sauce?" she asks as she holds the bottle.

"At the shelf there. If you can't reach it, just leave it there."

"You can count on me, Gin-chan!"

"No, I said just leave it."

She is teetering off the edge of the counter, one hand for support while another hand holding the bottle, with her fingertips pushing it to the shelf. Gintoki cringes just watching how dangerous it is. Before he can reach her, she slips. He manages to break her fall by capturing from her behind.

"My bad!" Kagura giggles nervously, leaning back on Gintoki's chest.

Her orange hair flutters under his chin. He then realises her height is around his chest, his elbows can simply rest on her shoulders.

"Baka, are you expecting more injury? I won't fix you anymore," Gintoki hisses.

Kagura turns and smiles. "I think you should be fixing this, Gin-chan."

She raises in her hand the detached shelf of two racks, the bottles and contents still intact. Gintoki quickly shifts his gaze at the wall where there are at least eight drilled holes empty. The nails that penetrated the cement wall are still attached to the shelf.

"Oi! How-How-How did you do that?"

Gintoki flinches, snatching the shelf hastily that he forgets how heavy it weighs and tumbles back, literally hugging the shelf with two arms. He raises it away from him, afraid of getting poked by the nails but then a realisation hits him.

Didn't this girl just rip the shelf off the wall? Didn't she just hold it with one hand?

His red eyes widen at her. "You? What are you?"

"What are you saying, Gin-chan?" Kagura giggles, flexing her arm muscles playfully. "The potatoes just now become supee saiyan energy!"

"No, no, no! That is not logical! Potatoes don't give muscles, idiot! Protein like beef and chicken does!" Gintoki shakes his head rapidly. "You must be an alien!"

Kagura droops her eyes. "Gin-chan, do you want a dinner kick there too?"

Gintoki ignores her comment and places the shelf aside. In a heartbeat, he dashes to the living room and finds his phone. He has to call the police. They will definitely believe him that he is not some lolicon pervert but a hostage to some alien girl with monstrous power and gorilla appetite.

His phone suddenly rings by itself. In spur of panic, he answers it. "Help me!"

"Gintoki? What did you say? Help?"

Gintoki recognises that voice, "Zura! Zura, thank goodness you call. I have something to tell you."

"Oh, you mean your girlfriend?" Katsura laughs. "I already know."

Gintoki blinks repeatedly, surprised and he turns to look at the orange head. Apparently the airhead seems to rather indulge herself in a dessert of his puddings than eavesdropping his phone conversation.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. She is really bold to pick my call on your phone earlier. She didn't give me her name. Anyways, did she talk to you about coming for the wedding? She sounds interested to go with you. That'll be great, right? Finally, you are moving on from the past-"

Gintoki ends the call and grips the phone so hard that the sound of cracking can be heard.

"Who is it, Gin-chan?" Kagura asks with the spoon in her mouth. "Was that Zura?"

"Teme, you picked up his call without telling me."

"Oh, did he tell you about our date?" Kagura skips to him happily. "We are going to a wedding this Sunday! Ahh, I'm so excited! But I don't have a dress- Ouch!"

Gintoki clenches his hand around her wrist hurling her away and dropping her unfinished pudding to the floor. He opens the door of his apartment and tosses her out.

"Gin-chan! What are you doing? Are you sending me out?!" Kagura questions as she tries to find her footing. "Why are you suddenly mad at me?!"

The door slams at her.

"Hey!" Kagura knocks on the door. "It is dark outside! Cold! Why?! Why are you throwing me out now? Didn't you say you will keep me again for another night?! Gin-chan?!"

Miraculously, the door reopens. She tries to find the red eyes of Gintoki but her clothes are thrown at her, blinding her sight followed by the second slam of the door. Frustrated, Kagura grips her clothes with both hands, her eyes burning in tears and her teeth grinded fiercely.

"Gin-chan!"

"Oi, keep it down."

Kagura turns to the corner of the corridor and there stands a man in black jacket. A trail of smoke rises from his face. The shadow conceals his face, giving her trinkets of fear that she has to fear the stranger.

"Relax, girl. I mean no harm."

The man begins to approach her while she retreats with small steps. "Stay away from me."

"That idiot. I told him to send you away before night comes. But look now. He does it when it is completely dark out here."

Kagura hits her back against the railing, telling herself she is in a dead end. Her eyes flicker madly showing fear at its prime. She is only in a white T-shirt and she cannot possibly fight back in this attire. She wants to call Gintoki once more but she has the strongest gut feeling he will not listen to her.

The man is barely a feet away from her that she automatically closes her eyes. Her throat is loaded with a scream that can break the glass bowls of all the lampposts at the roadside.

Suddenly, something drapes over her back. She opens her eyes carefully and looks up to the man leaning against the railing, clipping the stick in between his fingers. He has dark green hair and sharp blue eyes.

"Calm down already?" he drawls before blowing smoke. "Looks like he didn't even give you time to change. Well, I hope you give him some slack. He forgets how to treat women nicely."

Kagura is taking short breaths, beetling her brows at the smoker. They share a moment to stare at each other, although trying to understand each other telepathically. He surrenders eventually and faces away from her.

"Let's get you home."

"Don't talk to me like you know me. I don't know you either."

"What did you say?"

Kagura can hear a sneer in his voice.

"I thought you don't care who it was and just obey like a good girl."

Kagura grits her teeth. "I'm not that kind of girl!"

"Enough already. Let's move before anyone here sees you."

"I'm not leaving Gin-chan!" Kagura cowers herself under the huge jacket. "I want to stay with him."

Hijikata turns and looks at her. "He must have paid you more than a minor deserved. I never thought he has such amount of money."

"No, that's not true! I didn't take any money from him!"

"You're doing it for free?" Hijikata sounds impressed.

Kagura cocks her head to the side. "Do what?"

Hijikata widens his eyes. "Must I describe it? No, really?"

"Just say it. I don't get what you mean," Kagura sighs.

"Well," Hijikata clears his throat. "You know, when a man and a woman hide under the blanket, they do stuff."

"What stuff?" Kagura takes a step forward, suddenly curious. "Is it fun?"

A nerve burst on his forehead. With a sharp turn, he marches to Gintoki's door and rams his fists hard on it, simultaneously ringing the doorbell.

"What the hell?! I told you to leave!" Gintoki opens the door and he has his jaw dropped open. "You again?!"

"You... Did you..." Hijikata looks at him, glancing at her alternately too. "Did you really sleep with her?"

"Sleep?! Yes, we slept together!" Kagura cheers when she sees the door opened and hugs Gintoki's waist. "We didn't hide under the blanket though."

"Oi!" Gintoki pushes her head away but her remarkable strength allows her to continuously hug him. "What the hell, Teme?! You brought her back to me! I just sent her away!"

Thank goodness, the shadow hides Hijikata's red cheeks but nevertheless he is infuriated with Gintoki's lack of responsibility. "At least send her way properly, stupid! Why would you let her out with just a shirt on?!"

"Ah?! That got nothing to do with you!"

"It's my moral responsibility, idiot! I can't just keep quiet watching you do this crime!"

"Crime! What crime? Are you going to arrest me?! Why are you playing police and thief with me, knonoyaro?!"

"Who's playing with you? You're the one playing hooky with a girl!"

"That's not true! That's not true, right, Kagura?!"

Gintoki yells behind him. Instead of a response, the two lads catch the sight of the orange girl sleeping on the couch again, using the jacket as her blanket. She is very sound asleep, despite the noise they are making.

The silverhead clicks his tongue. "Good. This will be easier for me to throw her out."

"Oi," Hijikata stops him. "It's too late now."

"What do you mean too late? The dumpster is just outside."

Hijikata smacks his head. "Is she some junk you can just dispose her like that?!"

"Then what do you want me to do? Let her sleep?!" Gintoki points at her.

"You don't have a choice," Hijikata enters in and sighs. "It will be too suspicious if you carry her and find her family. Let's wait for the next morning."

His collar is grabbed from behind. "Teme, who said you can come in?!"

"Well, I can't go back without my jacket," Hijikata exhales a long breath of smoke at Gintoki, making him cough and release his grip.

"Ah," Gintoki scowls and slams his door. "I don't understand anything anymore. Why is this bullshit happening to me?!"

"Oi."

Gintoki lifts his angry gaze from the floor and looks at Hijikata carrying the detached shelf.

"Are you that angry that you have to break your kitchen?" Hijikata examines the shelf, noticing how clean the nails are despite being ripped off the wall. "I'm surprised that you have some super saiyan powers."

"It was not me," Gintoki tugs one side of his lips and points at her.

Hijikata looks over as Kagura hums in her sleep, having one arm stretched out.

"Eh, you mean she... She did this?!" Hijikata drops the shelf on the table. "No, no, no. You're drunk."

"She plucked it off with one hand," Gintoki emphasises the insanity the girl possesses. "She's the super saiyan."

"How..." Hijikata drops the sticks from his mouth. "How the hell did you two do it last night?! Don't tell me you're the bottom-"

Gintoki throws a fist at him but Hijikata is quick to dodge. "Stop with your filthy mind, Teme! We didn't do it! How many times must I say it to get into your brain?!"

"I think I should really go home," Hijikata snickers nervously and steps towards the door.

"No," Gintoki grips him by the shirt and pulls him up. "You're the busybody who dragged yourself into this so you stay here to watch over her. I will sleep in my bedroom."

Hijikata glances at her. "Can I sleep in your room?"

"Do you want me to pluck your brains out?!"

Hijikata is shoved at the couch before Gintoki heads to his bedroom.

"Oi, wait, Gintoki!"

The bedroom door slams shut as Hijikata stares at the door. Kagura fidgets in her sleep, causing Hijikata to scamper backwards and lean against the wall. He shivers in fear, pulling out the box of cigarette and he bites one bud. Lighted it up, he sucks one deep breath.

His eyes easily drop its gaze on the detached shelf. He flushes out a mouthful of smoke, enjoying the churning sensation within his chest. He then looks at the orangehead in her slumber.

"Curiosity really kills the cat."

* * *

That was fun haha! So Kagura has some crazy strength? huhu!

Pleasw comment on Ginkagu moments. Kagura is so cute! And Hijikagu too awww. Anywys hope to hear from you! Thanks for reading! See ya next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Update again! So happy with this chapter. Has more scenes of drama mama haha! Enjoy!**

 **LyHy: Haha thank you for the review! Aliens, haha nope! I don't really know how to write them but you're close. Good guess love!**

 **Anon: Awww yeshhh there will be more moments like that! Just wait and keep in tune hehe! Thank you for the review!**

 **Enjoy reading peeps!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Trying to trust again is never easy.**

* * *

Gintoki wants his life back. The life where it was only about him and himself alone.

He and his apartment alone.

But he knows right outside the door of his bedroom lies a girl who he has no idea about. She has a name called Kagura and she eats alot. Gintoki should put up a shrine to mourn over all the puddings he stocked up in his fridge for the weekend because that glutton orange monster always eats it whenever she feels hungry.

Did he mention about her super saiyan strength? Well, she has strength. Like a monster.

He definitely calls her a monster before, maybe not at her face. What is she?

Gintoki refuses to come out of his bed. Today is Sunday, a day before work begins for a new week. It is supposed to be a day about him, puddings, Jump mangas and sleep.

But not today. Why morning comes early this Sunday?

"Gin-chan!"

The bedroom door that he has been staring at is knocked down.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Gintoki sits to holler a scream of panic. "Teme! What did you do to my door?! Are you planning to break my apartment, idiot?!"

"Stop whining," Kagura digs her ear and walks over the broken door. "It's breakfast time, Gin-chan."

"I'm not hungry. Leave me alone!" Gintoki hides himself under the blanket, grumbling.

A giggle is heard and Gintoki swears the hair on the back of his neck stand in ovation. One of his ankle is gripped and pulled in one hurl, causing him to drop flat on the floor. He whimpers in pain, but to no avail as Kagura drags him from the bed, across the broken door and into the living room.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" Gintoki shouts yet sounds muffled because he is hugging his blanket. He cannot let her see him in tears due to the pain he suffered from the fall.

"Like I said, Gin-chan, it's breakfast time!"

The cheeriness in her voice is not uplifting nor enlightening at all. Gintoki wants to crawl into any corner and hide. When his body stops travelling on the floor, he peeks from his blanket and widens both his eyes.

Stood above him is Hijikata in yesterday's clothes but now with a yellow apron on, his hands holding a spatula.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hijikata looks down at him with irk.

Gintoki stiffens, curling up around his blankie. "Teme! I'm supposed to ask you that! What's with the stupid outfit? Are you cooking?!"

"I am cooking," Hijikata states. "In the kitchen where you are literally lying around in shorts and blanket. What are you, three years old?"

Gintoki grinds his teeth. "I'm-I'm on the kitchen floor!"

"Yeah, so get up before I throw this pancake on your face," Hijikata scoops one and aims at him.

"Uruse!" Gintoki grumbles trying to find his way to stand up.

"Let me help you, Gin-chan!" Kagura comes running from behind him.

"No, no, no thank you-"

Gintoki is pushed up to stand on his feet. "Wow, that is quick."

Hijikata widens his eyes. "Oi."

Gintoki blinks at him. "What?"

"You're bleeding."

Gintoki realises blood dripping from his forehead. "Ahhhh!"

"Uruse! Stop shouting like a girl! Teme!"

Hijikata switches off the stove and attends to Gintoki's injury. Kagura accompanies Gintoki to wash the injury and brush his teeth as well as getting a shirt on. She tags along him as he saunters down to the kitchen again where Hijikata has the first aid box. After wrapping his head with white bandage, Hijikata keeps away the first aid box and Kagura pokes his head like she would with a balloon. Gintoki snaps her hand away and eyes her a glare. She cannot care less as she curls her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Hijikata!" Gintoki calls out breathily. "Help!"

"Can you stop it, Kagura-chan?" Hijikata turns to them. "It's breakfast time so get the table ready."

Kagura giggles and finally releases Gintoki. "Okay, Toshi!"

"T-Toshi? Who is Toshi?" Gintoki gasps for air, rubbing his neck gently.

"Some nickname she made after I told her my name," Hijikata sighs and takes off the apron.

Gintoki looks at him. "And you're fine with that?"

"Well, at least she didn't add a chan to my name," Hijikata smirks. "Right, Gin-chan?"

The blanket is tossed at Hijikata's face, earning a growl from him. Gintoki slouches in pain, feeling alittle light-headed. His eyes slowly shift its gaze to the young girl humming happily, putting the plates on the table along with utensils. Gintoki realises how mesmerising her blue eyes are when she is smiling like a daughter preparing breakfast for her family.

That gaze of hers can only exist if she has once experienced beautiful moments a family can give.

Something Gintoki never really had.

Why a girl like her is here instead of being with her family?

"How did you discipline her?" Gintoki slurs, hooking his chin on his hand.

Hijikata is preparing tea. "I told her we will have pancakes if she behaves. The first thing she wants to do is set the table."

"Oh," Gintoki nods in acknowledgement. "And whose apartment does this belong to?"

"Yours."

"Then why are you talking like you own this place, Teme?!" Gintoki slides a cuss at him.

"It can't be helped," Hijikata pours hot water into the brewing cup. "I tried to escape but she pulled me down saying she wants breakfast. I said I go buy some, and take my leave. I thought I finally get to go home until she said she will kill you if I don't come back."

Red eyes dart at Hijikata in anguish. "Are you bloody serious?"

Hijikata carries the jug of tea to the table. "No. I just want to eat pancakes."

"I will really kill you one day!" Gintoki bangs his fist on the table.

"Yeah pancakes!" the girl seated at the table cheers with both hands rise up high. "I want four pieces, please, Toshi!"

Hijikata takes his seat next to Gintoki and picks up her share onto her plate. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Toshi!"

Gintoki snorts and takes a sip of his tea. He can barely swallow the fact that his strict and serious colleague is playing along with the girl. Hijikata is almost like a mother right now. Gintoki wants to laugh it off but something about this scene is not overall amusing. At the back of his mind, Gintoki wants all this to stop before things get carried away.

As he places his teacup on the saucer, his gaze drops on the big round eyes of the girl staring at him. He jolts back alittle, anticipating some massive attack from her.

"How many do you want, Gin-chan?" Kagura asks, her eyes glimmering at Gintoki.

The silverhead nervously smiles. "Two is fine."

"I'll take for him!" the girl excitedly places some on his plate.

"She's so into you," Hijikata murmurs behind a smirk.

Gintoki hammers his heel on Hijikata's foot, earning him a yelp that is quickly silenced behind gritted teeth.

"How many do you want, Toshi?"

"He doesn't need them. He can eat mayo and cigarettes and he will be fine!" Gintoki groans as he sweeps butter on his pancake.

Hijikata hisses, intending to avenge his foot but Gintoki skilfully dodges it.

Kagura pouts. "No! Everyone at the table have to eat."

"I'll take for myself. No worries!" Hijikata huffs and grabs two pieces for himself.

"Let's eat!" Kagura cheers. "Pass me honey!"

Gintoki squirts some on his plate and passes it to her. He then heard another squirt and he turns to see the pile of mayo on Hijikata's plate.

"Oi, oi. Don't bring that disgusting dog food near me," Gintoki hollers, before munching a bite of pancakes.

"I don't want to hear it from someone who doesn't understand flavour."

"Your definition of flavour is disgusting. Who eats salty and sour stuff in the morning?"

"Well, people who only eats sweet stuff in the morning are boring!"

"At least I have some sense of taste! Pancakes are meant to be sweet! With Adzuki beans, it can never go wrong!"

"Adzuki beans? Are you excited for diabetes, Teme?"

"Ah, what did you say?! You wanna fight!"

"Bring it on!"

"Shut up!"

Both the men have their mouths stuffed with pancakes. Kagura removes her fork and spoon from their mouths, eyeing them to chew them. They look at each other through the corner of their eyes and hurriedly munch on their food.

Kagura smiles from ear to ear. "That's better! Eat before they turn cold, okay?"

The two men nod hesitantly, both quietly agreed that they do not want to agitate the girl. They continue to eat together, finishing to the last pancake. Kagura assists Hijikata in cleaning up while Gintoki goes and takes a bath.

Under the cold spray of water, Gintoki tries to calm his nerves.

Did he just eat breakfast with someone? Not one but two people.

When was the last time he ate with someone?

Watching what happened earlier at his own home gives him chills that he feels like he needs to run away from there. He swears he thinks he is more in a nightmare than a dream, fooling himself that such a cheerful ambience can ever include him. He does not deserve to be served or cooked for.

He killed someone.

Someone whom Gintoki will look at like how Kagura looks at him.

Gintoki exits the bathroom and changes into another set of clothes, a black tee and white shorts. He dries his perms with a mad rubbing of his towel and even shakes his head like a dog that just plunges into the pool. He fixes his gaze on the mirror, looking at his own dead red eyes and frowning lips.

He can tell his face muscles are exhausted. He has been yelling, scrunching and gritting his teeth the whole morning. The reason is obvious. As long as those two are around, he will get tired.

Why is he even getting tired? This is supposed to be his rest day.

He carefully opens the door that Hijikata and him temporarily fix a while ago. As he strolls into the living room, he only notices Kagura at the couch, swinging her legs to a melody she is humming. Gintoki looks around for Hijikata and cannot find him anywhere.

"Oi," Gintoki approaches her. "Where's that idiot?"

Kagura cocks her head to the side. "Toshi? He went back home."

Gintoki gapes. "What?!"

"Why, Gin-chan?" Kagura jumps onto her feet. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, no! Just sit there, okay! I'll be back," Gintoki scurries to the kitchen and searches for his phone.

He scrolls through the list and found Hijikata's number. He is surprised though that he names the contact as Mayora. He dials and places the device at his ear, while his eyes check on the girl at the couch.

"Mosh mosh."

"Oi, why do you leave without telling me?!" Gintoki hushes fiercely at his phone. "Are you that selfish?!"

"What are you saying? Didn't you want me to leave?"

Gintoki fists his hair. "You can't expect me to stay alone with the girl. You know she's dangerous!"

"Whatever she is, she is still a girl. She wants to be with you so deal with it. I'm not needed-"

"I do!"

"What?" Hijikata sounds shocked. "What did you say?"

Gintoki covers his mouth, regretting to sound needy towards Hijikata. "What did I say?"

A hiss is heard on the other side. "Whatever. I have to go."

"No, wait! You have to come back! Bring her away! We promised last night!"

"I could have done it while you're asleep," Hijikata grunts. "But she is desperate to stay. She has some unfinished business with you."

"What business?"

"How should I know? She said something like you both are going somewhere this Sunday so she will stay until then."

"Don't joke with me!" Gintoki hammers a fist at the counter table as he remembers the part where Kagura assures Katsura that she will accompany him to Takasugi's wedding. Hijikata has not found yet.

"Anyway, you need her too."

"What?" Gintoki growls.

"She can help fix your life."

"More like she'll make more mess than there is! She is breaking sanity right now!"

"Well, for you to eat the pancakes I made and the pancakes she put on your plate, you're progressing."

"Progressing to what?! The mental asylum?!"

"No," Hijikata sighs and Gintoki can tell he is smoking as he speaks. "Progressing to trust again."

Gintoki turns silent as realisation hits him. He listens to the playful hums of the girl, softening his gaze on her.

"I will come by for lunch, if I have no errand to attend to. So stay alive until then."

"You're coming," Gintoki finds a need to say it clearly.

Gintoki can also picture a smirk on Hijikata's face. "Yeah, Gin-chan."

At the sound of Hijikata's mocking tone, Gintoki cuts off the line. A nerve of irritation causes him to tremble his jaw in anger.

"Gin-chan!"

Gintoki literally leaps in his spot when she pokes her head right under his nose.

The girl holds up a board game. "Let's play this game!"

The silverhead looks at her with mixed feelings of annoyance and pity. "I want to read my Jump mangas. Play on your own."

"This game cannot be played alone, Gin-chan!" Kagura argues as she tails him towards the living room.

"How did you even get that?"

"I found it under the couch."

"Under the couch?" Gintoki repeats boringly. "Don't lie to me. There can't be things laying at such small spaces."

"Are you sure, Gin-chan?"

Gintoki pauses his search of his manga on the shelves and looks at the girl with one hand lifting the couch off the floor. Apparently there are things, actually rubbish stored under the couch. Gintoki is torn between getting surprised about his hidden stuff and her super strength again.

"Okay, okay!" Gintoki approaches her. "Put it down already!"

"Ne, Gin-chan. When you said Jump mangas, are you saying about that?" Kagura points at the stack of magazines right under the furniture she is holding in the air.

The silverhead panics and jumps on the couch to push the couch down to the floor, desperate to conceal his secret stash of porn magazines. Unfortunately, his body weight on the couch does not affect Kagura's ability to carry it with one hand.

"Fine! I'll play with you! Reversi! I play so put it down already!" Gintoki shouts at her.

Kagura has her eyes brightened. "Okay, Gin-chan!"

The couch drops on the floor along with Gintoki. He groans in exasperation, hardly believing he is playing right to her hands. Kagura moves the table towards the couch and sets up the board game. Gintoki watches her with a slouch, while his mind recalls her crazy strength.

Gintoki has to find out more about her.

"Okay, let's start! I start first!" Kagura takes black piece and places it on the board.

"Why not," Gintoki picks a white piece and places on the board. "Every turn, we ask one another questions. If you can't answer it, you lose a turn."

"Oh," the girl nods excitedly. "Can I ask first?"

Gintoki acquiesces. "Go ahead."

"Are you happy playing with me?" Kagura smiles from ear to ear.

Gintoki feels something drop dead inside of him. "Y-Yeah, of course. My turn."

"Okay," Kagura places her black piece and turns the white in line into black.

"Which hospital does you father work at?"

Kagura blinks at him as he places his white piece and turns her black into white. She is hesitant to answer, fiddling the black piece in her fingers. Gintoki watches her in distress, already figuring out that she will be reluctant to speak about it. He would have directly asked her about her incredible strength but Gintoki is more desperate to get rid of her than to know about who she really is.

If he knows her father's name, he has contacts to help him find her father.

"Somewhere in Tokyo," Kagura blurts suddenly and places her black piece on the board. "My turn."

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't say it has to be a correct answer."

Gintoki seethes. "Then at least be specific."

"It is my turn now," Kagura says with a different tone now, coldness etching in her voice. "Why do you quit being a doctor?"

"Ah? How did you know?" Gintoki has his right eye twitched.

"You haven't answered the question!" Kagura points at him. "Answer it!"

Gintoki sighs and he picks one white piece to place on the board. Deliberately he pierces a glare on her.i

"Because I killed someone."

Kagura widens her eyes at him, staring in disbelief. "No way."

"So answer my question."

Black piece on the board, another row turns black.

"Toshi told me you both work together now. But I know you're a doctor because you treated my wound without letting me have any pain. Actually, I think you're an excellent doctor, Gin-chan."

Gintoki gives her a dull look. "I wanted you to answer me about your father, idiot."

"My question!" Kagura ignores him. "Who did you kill?"

Black row is turned into white. "Someone like a father to me."

Fear once again glistens over the ultramarine blue eyes. This is what Gintoki wants her to feel.

Uncomfortable. Fearful. Losing trust in him.

If he cannot make her go physically, he will make her leave mentally.

"Do you still want to stay in a room with a murderer like me, Kagura-chan?"

His voice is raw and coarse, meant to escalate the discomfort settling in her posture. Kagura feels as though she is sucked into the scarlet orbs of the man before her. She senses no soul in them, only resembling hatred and anger within the boundaries of empty red. Eventually she tears her gaze off Gintoki and looks at the board, seeing how they are more white than black now.

Gintoki seems to be winning the game in less than five rounds.

"Yes," Kagura answers in a cheerful tone that it sounds eerie to Gintoki's ears. "My turn."

Her black piece turns two rows of white into black.

"If I tell you that I killed someone too," the blue eyes slides a cold stare on Gintoki. "Will you let me stay here?"

Gintoki tugs one side of his lips, trembling. "You can't possibly do that."

"I already did."

Red eyes dawn on her like the world is revolving around her small orange head.

"You and Toshi should have already understood that I am not any normal high school girl. I'm becoming."

Gintoki makes a hard blink. "Becoming? Becoming what?"

Kagura eyes on his white piece on his hand and he hesitantly places it on the board. His fingers cannot stop trembling as he turns the pieces in the affected row around.

"Someone different from who I was, definitely different from the way I was born. And I'm not alone."

Gintoki's hand freezes over the board as his heart races in a crazy speed.

"There are many out there like me. They're becoming. Some are turning much worse than predicted. You're lucky that I'm the good one among the rest. I will protect you from the bad ones."

His hand is grabbed by Kagura's both hands and her abrupt move causes Gintoki to stare at her in absurd fear.

He does not know what she means but his every nerve and vein in his body react to the immense feeling dwelling in the pit of his stomach. He cannot risk to blink, afraid that if he does, it will be his last before death.

A giggle rings in the midst of silence, like bells in an empty church echoing down the hallway.

"I can't wait to be your girlfriend this Sunday, Gin-chan!"

His heart shrink as small as a pebble. "What?"

"I'll become your beautiful princess!" Kagura smiles, putting his hand on her cheek.

"Ehhhhhh?! Did you just scare me for that?!" Gintoki yells angrily, pulling away his hand off her grip. "There's no way I'm going to that wedding! And you're not coming along! You have to go home now!"

"No! I want to go! Gin-chan, we already promised Zura!"

"You did, not me! If you want to go, go with Hijikata!"

"I want to go with you, Gin-chan!"

Kagura steps on the board and slips, falling on top of Gintoki. He whimpers in pain, feeling her weight settling on his torso while her arms make way curling around his neck.

As soon as he registers their position, Gintoki pulls her arms away from him. "Oi! Get off me!"

Once again, he is overwhelmed by her power.

"Let's kiss, Gin-chan!" Kagura chuckles playfully. "Girlfriend and boyfriend must learn to kiss, right?"

"Oiiiii! Noooo!"

Gintoki struggles to break free. Kagura is not giving in.

"Hiji-Hijikata!"

"Over here!" Kagura cups his cheeks, directing his face towards her. "Kiss me, Gin-chan."

"Stop!"

Abruptly Gintoki punches at her stitched injury out of desperation. Kagura wails in pain and pulls back. Gintoki hurriedly scampers away and breathes in loud gulps. He shoots a glare at her intending to reprimand her for her mischief but he notices a red shade forming on her sleeve. Guilt emerges in his heart, that he does not intend to hurt her like that.

"Kagura," Gintoki recovers from his fit of panic and approaches. "Let me see-"

"Don't come near me!" she shrieks, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Wait," Gintoki chases after her as she runs, thinking she makes an escape but instead she hides herself in the toilet. "Hey, come out. Let me fix it."

Sniffles are heard. "No! You will hit me again!"

"You were forcing me to do something I don't want!"

"Then you have the right to hurt me, is that it?! You're cruel! Gin-chan is cruel!"

"Oi, Kagura! Open the door!"

"No! I want to stay here!"

"Oi."

"Why... Why did I even try to trust you?"

Gintoki stares at the closed door, listening to her weeps after she mouths that sentence painfully.

She tried to trust him.

Even though he kicks her out, scares her and even scolds her, she tries.

Now she is crying and hiding from Gintoki.

"What the hell?" Gintoki drops into a squat, fisting his hair. "What have I done?"

* * *

Woahhhh Gintoki! You made Kagura cry!

Oh oh!

What will Gintoki do now? Can he comfort Kagura? What do you expect to happen?

Any thoughts about them almost kissing? Mwahaha.

Can't wait to hear from you. See ya next chappie!


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, another update! I love this chappie! Hope you like it too!**

 **LyHy: Awww thank you for the encouragement! Yeah, Im so shipping Ginkagu too! Cant wait to write more Ginkagu moments, hehe!**

 **Anon: Oh dear! I hope you learn to trust and be happy always! I support you if I can! Thank you so much for reading my story! I wish you happiness!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: Idiots can be adorable when they wrong themselves.**

* * *

Hijikata arrives at Gintoki's apartment in mid-day. He keeps on checking the groceries he bought in the bags. He hopes he had all the ingredients he needs to cook some good food for the three of them. Fish and chips is on the menu, definitely suitable with mayonnaise. He can already imagine each of them savouring the same condiment and humming in gleeful chorus.

It feels weird that he is feeling excited eating with Gintoki and Kagura. Living alone must have been made him feel this way.

Climbing up the stairs, he checks his phone for any messages. He is about a few steps from Gintoki's door when it swings open with a loud swoosh. Hijikata staggers at his spot, thrilled and confused. The silverhead finally appears, already fixing his scarlet eyes on Hijikata.

The brunet raises a brow and drawls, "What are you doing-"

"Hurry up and get your ass inside, moron!" Gintoki yells, marching towards Hijikata. "You took your bloody sweet time!"

"Huh?!" Hijikata scowls, and hardly manages to speak another word when Gintoki grips him by the front pocket of his jacket and pulls him in. "Oi! What are you- This is my favourite jacket! Don't ruin it!"

"You know what's ruined?! My bathroom!"

Hijikata elicits a louder yell. "Teme! You think I'm some plumber? No shit I'm gonna do any dirty job!"

"Get in!" Gintoki hurls the lad who almost drops his groceries.

"You could have at least helped me carry these, oi!"

Gintoki clicks his tongue as he closes the door behind him. He walks towards Hijikata grabbing the bags from his hands, then placing them on the kitchen counter.

"Happy?!" Gintoki scoffs and before Hijikata can respond, Gintoki drags him to the bathroom.

Still speechless about Gintoki's white hot rage, Hijikata just follows him and they finally are stood before the bathroom door.

"Tell her to come out now," Gintoki orders Hijikata solemnly, without eye-contact.

"Eh?" Hijikata looks at the door. "Kagura-chan? Are you in there?"

"Toshi?"

She is in the bathroom. Hijikata hesitantly questions. "Are you done with whatever you're doing in there?"

Silence seeps in between them. Hijikata looks at Gintoki who looks away. Something definitely happened between them.

"Why is she not responding, Gintoki?"

"How the hell do I know?!" Gintoki reacts like he is poked in surprise. "She has been in there for ages! I think she is going to break apart my bathroom! Hell, I have no money to fix anything if she turns it into dust! I haven't paid my rent this month too so I cannot afford any damage to this apartment! Get it, chain smoker?!"

"He's a liar!" the girl shouts behind the door, Hijikata widening his eyes at her rebuttal. "Toshi, he's lying!"

Gintoki shudders suddenly.

"He hits me until I bleed! Gin-chan is cruel!"

Gintoki steps closely to the bathroom door. "Oi, don't make up stories-"

Gintoki cannot finish his sentence as Hijikata fists his shirt, pinning him against the door. Gintoki cusses at Hijikata's reaction, willingly to fight back until he looks into the icy cold blue eyes piercing right through him. Hijikata is incredibly mad right now, taking Gintoki's breath away.

"What kind of sick bastard are you?! I didn't take you as someone who will hit a girl, asshole!"

"Oi, listen to me! She's exaggerating!"

"Don't mess with me!"

"Oi, Kagura! Tell him that's not true!" Gintoki panicks, struggling to pull Hijikata's hand off him.

Her sniffles get louder that Gintoki eventually turns silent and numb.

"It's true, Toshi! It hurts. It really hurts..."

Since Gintoki's back is leaning against the door, he can hear her sobbing below him. She is still crying. Hijikata already holds a fist in the air, driven by rage to end it with a punch. His knuckles click, mustering his energy in the clenching of his fingers.

Something tells him to stop however. It is not conscience but concern that hinders him from continuing socking the silverhead's face. Those red eyes appear lost and dumfounded, unsure what to do. Hijikata can sense Gintoki's fear is not about the incoming fist but the crying mess he made out of Kagura.

A loud sigh blows from Hijikata's mouth. He shoves Gintoki away from the door, almost getting him floored if he is not quick enough to find support from the wall. Gintoki shuffles to stand upright, facing Hijikata in a distance.

Hijikata knocks on the door. "Kagura-chan, open the door."

"No!" she sobs. "I don't want to be hit again!"

"He won't hit you when I'm around. I'll protect you," Hijikata attempts to coo her with pleasing words and calm voice. "So please, come out so we can treat your wound."

"Toshi..."

"If you can't get it treated, who's going to help me make lunch?" Hijikata mildly chuckles.

"I don't know..." Kagura says in between sobs. "Is it really okay?"

The girl seems having no control over her tears. She is practically wasted, letting her sadness drag her down. Hijikata turns to Gintoki who has been making a deep frown, uncomfortable with the situation right now. Hijikata wonders what he does wrong to be stuck in between two mentally unstable individuals.

"Oi, Gintoki. Go out for awhile. Get some fresh air outside while I attend to her," Hijikata suggests.

Gintoki has his jaw dropped. "Huh?! You're telling me to leave my apartment with you two! Oi, this is my bloody apartment, Teme! It's supposed be you both walking out from here!"

"Listen, bastard! If you're not going to leave, she ain't going to come out, understand?!" Hijikata yells louder than him. "She has an injury, damn it!"

"That's why I have to look at it, stupid Hijikata!"

"YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO LOOK AT IT!"

Blood drains from Gintoki's face, stunned that his eyes shrink and dilated. Telling him in the face that what has kept him worrying is none of his business, it painfully struck him to conscious that he is a nobody.

He is no doctor anymore. Just a mere salaryman.

Hijikata is too consumed with anger that he cannot be bothered about the fact that his words offend Gintoki.

"You already injured her and you want to see it! Are you sadist, Teme?!" Hijikata reprimands him as the ball of silver hangs low. "Do you want me to call the police?! You already kept her for two nights and you go daredevil by hurting her! You must really look forward to staying in a prison!"

"I..." Gintoki weakly mutters a comeback but he is out of words.

His brain falls numb while he stares at the floor.

Hijikata takes a moment to regain his composure. "It doesn't have to take that long, okay? Just head to the store, buy something and then you can come back. Understand, Gintoki?"

The silverhead hisses, making a move as he walks past Hijikata, deliberately brushing his shoulder hard that Hijikata nearly tumbles back. Gintoki heads to the room for his jumper and grabs his phone and wallet. When he walks towards the door, he carries no expression on his face.

His sudden quiet demeanour had Hijikata worried. "Oi, Gintoki."

"I'll go to the store round the corner," Gintoki finally speaks as he opens the door. "While I'm away, you better not do anything stupid with my stuff. If I find anything amiss, I'll be the one giving the police a call."

The door slams hard behind him, his feet feeling heavy to step away from his apartment door. Imagining the two strangers who he knows nothing more than their names are taking over his apartment like they own it instead of him. He is done with their intrusion that he swears he wants the police to catch them together in there and frames it as housebreaking.

Nonetheless, the sounds of Kagura's sobs ring in his head, begging for mercy. She has awaken the compassionate side of him that he thought he has lost it years ago. The intense pumping of adrenaline that used to run in his veins whenever he strives and perseveres to save his patients comes gushing in every nook and cranny of his body.

His mind plays a recollection of the thrills and excitement in what is within the white walls of the operation room. The scent of alcohol and blood mixed with the stench of his own perspiration, the clinking of his scalpels and tools hitting the trays, the rapid exchange of words between him and his nurses, the beeping of the heart monitor and the screen of his target surgery.

All of that is flashing over the white sky that he is staring.

Hijikata's words rekindle in his mind. He is right, coincidently.

Gintoki has lost his rights to look an injury, especially after what he did. Why should he bother look at a mere injury he himself made when he had cost a life of someone important to him?

His boots clap against the floor, heading to the head of the stairs. He needs a breath of fresh air.

* * *

"There you go," Hijikata cooes, as he pastes the last plaster on her bandaged arm.

"Thank you, Toshi," the orange haired girl sniffles, still having an arm over her eyes.

Hijikata pats her head, soothing her to stop her sobbing. He stands up to keep the first-aid box when suddenly she pulls his jacket. Hijikata looks down at her, surprised.

"Where're you going?"

"I'm just returning this back," Hijikata says calmly. "And you need to change. That shirt you're wearing is stained. You will have to take a bath too."

She soon reveals her reddened eyes and nods, releasing his jacket. As soon as he sends her to the bathroom with her own clean clothes, Hijikata sighs and leans on the wall next to the bathroom.

He is surprised she has a serious injury that involves stitches. When he looked at the wound, the blood has dried up. After cleaning it, he saw the tight braided stitches which stretch as long as his forefinger. He thought of bringing her to the clinic but he knows well she is not going to listen to him.

If he wants to be meticulous, he finds the stitches done in an oddly unique pattern. It is definitely not done by a neighbourhood clinic doctor. The complexity of it had him curious whether Kagura has seen a specialist to give her this treatment. It could also mean her injury must be taken seriously.

He can only guess that the bleeding is caused by Gintoki hitting her wound. The cut could have opened up but due to the professional stitching it closes in when the blood dried up. Nonetheless the flesh around is purple bruised due to the hard impact. It will take longer time to heal than it is supposed to.

Kagura is probably crying because of the pain. If only she is an adult, he would have given her panadols as painkillers. He is afraid she is too young to take them. He is not very informed about the right medicine for this. He hopes the bath will cool her down and make her get some sleep.

The bathroom door is opened as Kagura exits in her high school uniform. Hijikata has to blink twice, ensuring himself that he is not dreaming. His heart beats faster, as he somehow just realised she is a girl and she is pretty cute in a skirt.

She passes him the shirt. "Here, Toshi."

"Yeah," Hijikata takes the shirt and heads to the kitchen. "You can rest first while I wash this."

"But aren't we making lunch now?" Kagura asks while drying her damp hair with the towel.

"I can do it on my own for now. You have to rest."

"No!" she pouts loudly. "I want to help!"

Hijikata turns to her and smiles softly. "Don't be silly. You're injured."

"I want to do it! I want to do it!" she starts kicking tantrum, stomping her feet in her spot.

The man sweatdrops. "Why?"

"I want to make up with Gin-chan!" Kagura whines. "I made him angry!"

"Yeah, well, he still does not deserve to hit you," Hijikata reminds her, although he is touched at her innocent mind. "So let him make it up to you."

Kagura drops herself to sit on floor and cowers hugging her knees. "If I didn't make him angry, he wouldn't have hit me. I'm a bad girl, Toshi!"

"Okay, okay! Relax! You can help set up the table like you used to, okay?" Hijikata surrenders, not going to withstand her show of temper. "But if it is painful, I will force you to stop."

"Thank you, Toshi!"

Kagura skips to the kitchen, walking towards the cabinet where the plates are but she is quizzed by the bags of groceries and peeks inside. Hijikata starts pulling out the ingredients, answering all her curious questions on them to keep her entertained. She manages to cheer herself up, learning about the meal Hijikata is making as well as appreciating the knowledge Hijikata possesses.

As Hijikata attends to the frying of fish fillets, Kagura arranges the plates on the table. Hijikata is still bothered about her injury and by looking at the smile on her face, it is a good time to ask her before Gintoki comes back.

"Kagura-chan."

"Yes, Toshi?" she pauses her movements to look at him.

"How did you get that injury?"

Kagura looks away, her smile slowly fading. "I fell down."

Hijikata crinkles his nose, knowing well it is a lie. "Then, you met a doctor to stitch it up."

"Yes!" Kagura suddenly brightens up with a large smile. "He's an incredible doctor!"

A bored humming is all Hijikata gives as he checks on the fish. "You mean he charged your parents incredibly high to do it."

"Nope! He did it for free!"

"Okay, enough of your lying. There is no such doctor who does that and not get paid handsomely," Hijikata sighs irritated and pulls out golden brown fillets from the pan.

Kagura holds the plate and weakly giggles. "I also think that doctors are always chasing for money, that they don't even come home every night. They rather save other people's lives than to spend a day with their families."

Switching off the stove, Hijikata plants a gaze on her. She is reminiscing something of her past.

"They expect their families to understand that their jobs are important, that they are needed to save lives. But have they ever thought that their own family need some saving too? Especially on the day that is important to me?"

"Kagura-chan," Hijikata utters her name, feeling concerned. "Is your father a doctor?"

Kagura flinches. "Eh? No! When did I ever say that?!"

"You just said a doctor didn't attend to you on an important day."

"You are hearing things!" Kagura points at him angrily, stubbornly not admitting her carelessness.

Hijikata sighs. "Then, why is this doctor that stitched you up different from the rest, so much that you can call him incredible?"

"Because!" Kagura squeezes in, suppressing herself from blushing in embarrassment. "Because he still helps me even though I rejected him! He... He looks at me like I'm worthy to save! I have always longed to be looked like that! And his stitches are amazing! I don't feel any pain! It is almost like magic!"

Hijikata chuckles. "Hai, hai! I understand!"

"Don't laugh at me!"

Hijikata pats her head to calm her down. "Kawaii, Kagura. I bet that doctor is fond of you. That's why."

"Really?" Kagura blinks, her cheeks reddened against her will.

Hijikata responds with another chuckle.

The apartment door is suddenly opened and closed. Kagura stiffens knowing Gintoki is back. As soon as Gintoki appears at the door, kicking his shoes away, Kagura jumps into a sprint.

"Oi," Hijikata reacts as the girl runs from him. "Kagura-chan!"

She heads to the bathroom door, reaching the handle but to her dismay, someone else grabs the handle before her. She looks up at the owner of that hand, staring into dead red eyes dawn on her. She steps away from him, looking around her for anywhere else to escape.

Before she finds a place that promises her safety, a box of candy is shoved in front of her, catching her attention.

"It's seaweed candy, Sukonbu," murmurs Gintoki forcefully. "Looks like it is your generation's favourite right now. It's on sale so I bought some. But I don't really like sour candies. So you finish it."

Hijikata stands not far from them, watching the two interact. Gintoki cannot look at her in the eyes while she stares at the box in his hand. Hijikata is quietly impressed that Gintoki is willing to make it up to her. It is quite obvious Gintoki will not honestly apologise and be direct about it. At the very least, he is taking initiative to resolve the conflict between them.

Kagura hesitates and looks at Hijikata, asking with her eyes shivering at him. Hijikata nods, telling her it will be alright. Eventually, Kagura takes the box from his hands.

Before she can thank him, the hand that once held the box pulls the sleeve of her injured arm. Hijikata flinches at Gintoki's rough approach as Kagura leans away from Gintoki. Hijikata is expecting resistance from Kagura yet she remains as she is. She is gazing back at Gintoki.

"Oi, oi," Gintoki seethes. "Who the hell makes this horrible dressing?"

Hijikata scoffs, "What did you say, Teme ra?"

In one pull, Gintoki tears away the dressing.

"Oi!" Hijikata marches forward, intending to intervene but he stops halfway.

Gintoki fixes his attention on Kagura's injury so focused that Hijikata has chills popping at the back of his neck. Kagura is also influenced by Gintoki's scrutiny. She is feeling both threatened and amazed that she chooses to stay quiet and frozen.

The red eyes soon connect with the ultramarine blue eyes. "Stay still. Understand?"

Kagura cannot respond at all.

"I'm gonna apply something on it," Gintoki pulls out a tube from his jumper and squirts a good amount before gently rubbing it on the stitched injury.

Kagura winces at the cool sensation the cream gives, and she closes her eyes, letting her senses be overwhelmed by the small ministrations of Gintoki's finger. His movements has always been delicate and soft towards her injury.

"W-what is it?" Kagura asks when he stops applying and keeps away the tube.

"Some magic cream."

The pair of blue eyes widens, as the back of her mind is saying that Gintoki must have heard her yelling a moment ago. She grows flustered, hiding her face behind the box. Gintoki notices her honest reaction, feeling weirded out himself that he turns away, fighting the blush on his own cheeks.

The spectator of the two stretches a cheeky grin. Damn are they two adorable?

"Oi, Hijikata. Once the cream dries, do a new dressing. Do the taping properly this time."

"If you have so much to say, do it yourself," Hijikata groans.

"I don't do easy stuff like that. Anyway, I bought ice-cream. It will melt."

"Put it in the freezer, stupid!"

"It will get freeze burn, housewife!"

"Who're you calling housewife?!"

"What are you cooking anyway? Smells good."

"Don't touch that! I'm not done! Just eat your ice-cream for lunch, Teme!"

The two men continue with their childish squabble at the kitchen. Kagura peeks above the box, seeing that Gintoki is acting normal again. Her heart was racing the moment he returned and now it slowly reaches a calm rate. Although there is no apology, Kagura appreciates Gintoki's way of making it up to her.

She smiles at the box of candy, joy filling her eyes. He is lucky that it is her favourite candy. She wants to jump out of excitement, believing that he is destined for her after giving her this candy. Nonetheless she cannot ignore the pain churning her arm. The cooling cream is working to dampen it.

Hurriedly, she takes out one piece and starts chewing with closed eyes, humming happily.

She then opens her eyes just in time her gaze connects with Gintoki's. Abruptly, the man looks away, scolding Hijikata in the process, hiding away his shyness for staring at the girl.

"Gin-chan," Kagura giggles to herself, making her way to the kitchen.

* * *

"I'll take my leave now," Hijikata announces wearing his shoes and opening the door.

"Wait," Gintoki runs to him and passes him a bottle of mayonnaise.

Hijikata gives him a dirt look. "What does this mean?"

"Ma, I don't really have much money to pay you back for everything you did. Don't get me wrong. Not that I care about you doing alot for me. I don't want to owe you anything. So for now, just indulge in this while I slowly pay you back starting tomorrow," Gintoki explains, his struggle evident by not keeping eye contact with Hijikata.

The man pockets the bottle and lights up a cigarette. "Damn idiot. You still have alot of things to improve, especially the way you talk."

"Don't try to fix me, Teme," Gintoki huffs. "As if you have nothing to work on. You have bad temper like a kid too."

"Uruse!" Hijikata smirks, grabbing Gintoki's head to push it down, ruffling his messy hair. "Don't be full of yourself just because she forgives you, idiot!"

Gintoki grumbles, swatting his hand away. "Oi, don't touch my perms! I will kill you!"

Hijikata chuckles before sucking a drag and blowing at the side. "You don't have to pay me back. Just do you work properly tomorrow, save me the trouble."

"Yeah, yeah," Gintoki grunts, fixing his hair.

"By the way, I think her father is a doctor."

Gintoki looks at him in surprise.

"In the meantime, I try to see if there is any report of missing girls from the police station and maybe a doctor with orange hair, who knows?" Hijikata shrugs, biting his cigarette. "So right now, watch over her until we meet again. Don't do anymore stupid things."

"Heard you, Mommy," Gintoki mocks playfully.

"Who're you calling Mommy, bastard?!"

"She can stay until the weekend if we can't find her family," Gintoki adds, looking over his shoulder where Kagura is sleeping on the couch. "I'll talk to her."

"Yeah, good idea. I'm off," Hijikata says, turning towards the stairs.

"Yeah see you at work."

"Don't say that. It feels disgusting," Hijikata smirks.

"Then get the fuck out of my face, stupid mayo addict!" Gintoki yells, slamming the door at him.

The dark green haired lad clicks his tongue and walks away. "Have mercy on me, Lord."

* * *

Awwwwwwwwwww!

Gintoki and kagura blushing together! My heart!

Hope you like this chapter like how I do! Love to hear from you!

See ya next chappie!


End file.
